


顾客至上

by Sheena_Mividaloca666



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheena_Mividaloca666/pseuds/Sheena_Mividaloca666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>无良卖家和淘宝店主的相爱相杀</p>
            </blockquote>





	顾客至上

顾客至上

 

1.  
“因为贵店的实拍图片格外引人注意，我在观望了几个月以后终于决定踏出那最后一步，胆战心惊、脸红心跳地看中了贵店信用评价高达一百多的‘雷霆GV男女可用按摩仪’ …在虚与委蛇、谨小慎微地与卖家沟通后，我颤抖着双手点击键盘鼠标下了人生中第一笔成人用品的购买单。当窗口跳出绿色的字体：‘您的订单正在处理中’ 时，我呼出了一口自己都不知道自己憋着的呼吸。  
殊不知这电光火石的鼠标和这黑色星期五不知恬耻的购物促销，险些令我的一世英名毁于一旦。  
我提醒卖家（他给自己取名叫阿斯加德的锤子，请允许我大笑三声），我是个以办公室为家的工作狂魔，因此为了保证运送的时效性，货物只能快递到我们公司的前台。又因考虑到订单内容的特殊性，我决定匿名购买，并且强调千万不可在快递单上写出店名。  
在焦躁守候了两个礼拜之后（我想自己也能贵店恐怕也自知自己卖家秀风骚惹火），某个晴朗的早晨，我在自己有落地玻璃的办公室啜饮着上好的康纳黑咖啡。一个身着土黄色制服的联邦快递员（言语无法形容他当时脸上的表情是多么的促狭）走进我们公司，大声喊叫，请问九界邪神是哪位？您订购的‘亲测有效通电乳头夹’需要您亲自签收。  
在得到全公司的注目之后，他留下了一张快递条，表示说如果明天八点前没有人去快递门店取，他会再来公司两次。  
在他离开后，我要求卖家联络快递公司重新发货。卖家却百般推诿，最后我们达成协议，要我纡尊降贵亲自去联邦快递门店取货。  
寒冬腊月，我戴着太阳镜和口罩，总算将‘九界邪神’订购的货物取回家，却发现那个大名鼎鼎的通电乳头夹竟然没有配上充电器，甚至连一节五号电池都没…  
正如我向店主所宣称的。堂堂九界邪神岂会在乎那一两个退款的破钱。在网络世界大费口舌，只为揭穿这家网店的真面目。  
更令人发指的是，在留下差评以后，阿斯加德的锤子不依不挠地对我进行骚扰，一天发五六个短信，时不时打两三通电话（当然都被我转接入语音信箱了，哼，我可是很忙的）。对于这种不尊重顾客隐私的成人用品店老板，绝对不能姑息。我想好心指点各位卖家：州立法案规定，网络跟踪狂行为可以受到一年以上监禁的处罚。  
出于为锤子先生的人生幸福考虑，我建议卖家死了跟我和解的心，让这条差评成为我们之间不愉快买卖的永恒告示牌。”

2.  
在按下了回车键之后，因为“难搞”而在出版界臭名昭彰的洛基洛菲森得意洋洋地往自己的皮质椅背上靠了过去，将双脚搁在了他的办公桌上，看起来活像是一只偷腥成功的猫。  
他倒是要让‘阿斯加德的锤子’尝尝惹怒他的后果。  
「这世上凡是我要的，我都会得到；凡是惹到我的，我都会毁掉。呵呵。」  
打从上个月他愤慨地在对方的网店留下差评以后，这位仁兄不断联络他说愿意为他退款，并且反复道歉说这只是一个“不幸的事故”，他“感到非常遗憾”，并且“愿意提供一打充电器”，“下次购物一定折扣，还附赠大象情趣内裤和时尚风潮的黑色避孕套”。  
「笑话，难道不知道戴黑色显瘦吗？」  
洛基对他的道歉充耳不闻，那句话怎么说，如果道歉有用…？  
扪心自问，总编大人大概确实有点失望。  
尽管洛基打心里不愿意承认自己的感情生活一定过于空白，才使得他对于这家网店产生了一些不健康的情感依赖；尽管之前他从未跟“阿斯加德的锤子”有任何买卖之类的金钱关系，无法否认的是，他确实确实经常浏览这家店，并且用他那做过近视激光矫正手术的眼睛孜孜不倦视奸着店铺的买家秀。  
不同于其他成人用品网站，这家店的网页很干净清爽，没有任何标榜如何增长阴茎的弹出广告，也没有青春少女挤着乳沟说，“今晚等你哦”。  
而且这家店的卖家实拍图确实，怎么文雅地说呢，有点让洛基挠心挠肺、皮肉发痒。  
他看得出为了省钱，阿斯加德的锤子只有一名模特，而且实物图的拍摄手法也是相当业余。  
在大多数照片当中，这位「靠身体就能养活自己的」模特被截去了头，只露出结实的躯干。「这位男子一定频频光顾健身房…」他的一头漂亮的金色头发有时候被扎在脑后绑成一个简单的马尾，有时候松松散散地耷拉在他的肩上。  
从照片的背景看，这个男人估计至少有六尺三四，身高腿长，无论多么滑稽的成人衣物穿在他身上，都阻挡不住洛基欣赏他身上匀称而漂亮的肌肉的目光。  
洛基时不时右手麒麟臂发作，不受控制地点入店铺，就为看一看卖家有没有上新货，有没有给模特拍新的照片。一边手上的鼠标飞速右键，将这些图片存到名为「周四之心灵鸡汤」的活页夹当中，以备自己倘若漫漫长夜辗转难眠，至少好打发些「自娱自乐」的时间。  
不过自从这次乌龙的购物以后，洛基暗下决心，从此再不跟阿斯加德的锤子有任何瓜葛。他喜滋滋地看着那条买家的追加评论生效，想象着卖家此刻悲愤的怒号，再最后浏览了一下那个模特穿着大象形状内裤的图片，感慨了一下对方大腿肌肉走向是何等完美，惋惜着感慨相见不如怀念，然后关掉了浏览器。  
过了五分钟，这位负责情感专栏的编辑突然意识到自己一定是太闲才会耗费那么多时间跟一个ebay卖家扯皮。  
他接着想到，与其在网上毒舌，倒还不如利用截稿三天这个宝贵的时间点，好好折磨一下自己的两位秘书小姐。  
「达茜和卡罗莱在联邦快递员送货的时候似乎掩面说了几句八卦，并且向我投来了颇不尊敬的眼神，」洛基想，「应该给她们俩点苦头吃…」

3.  
索尔奥丁森的一天过得可不太顺利。  
早上他做蔬果汁的时候，搅拌机没盖严实，从缝里喷出来一大摊红绿夹杂的果肉劈里啪啦甩了一厨房，一坨绿泥不偏不倚砸中他的鼻尖。  
接着他想去把一身黏糊的衣服给洗了，开了洗衣机才发现因为迟交房租，房东把公寓的水给切断了。他拿出瓶瓶罐罐把水管里头那些多余的水接了出来，「甚至不惜动用到马桶水箱」，胡乱洗了个脸打算开支票交房租的时候，却又发现笔没墨了。  
于是快递员来按照单号送货时，正赶上他像无头苍蝇一般翻箱倒柜。  
签收的时候他看到对方正瞄着地板上的一条粉红色绒毛边内裤窃笑。  
好容易熬过了中午，他刚将新来的货物打包整理完毕，开始打印快递单。在他将那些五颜六色的乳胶肛塞分门别类摆好之后，突然听到放在桌上的笔记本发出了叮铃的声音。  
“您的新信用评价已经生效。”  
索尔搓搓手，把椅子拉开，心惊胆战地点了查看按钮。  
满屏幕的字差点让他看花了眼…  
“九界邪神”在留下了一个差评之后，继而追加了评论。  
他颓丧地扶住自己的脸颊，悲愤地捶着桌子。他家里那条狗吓了一大跳，从余光看，芬尼尔似乎咬着他的拖鞋逃去了卧室。  
上个月失手打错快递单之后，他的生活可谓噩梦连连。  
九界邪神口沫横飞地给了他一个差评，「而且说真的」他的文笔还真是出类拔萃，那尖酸刻薄却又一阵见血的评论引起了不少其他顾客的注意。他们甚至纷纷回复九界邪神，向他询问购物的细节。其中不乏光顾着打“哈哈哈哈”并且不断给他的评论点赞的无良买家。  
被点赞多的评论被系统自动置顶，不出多时他的顾客开始纷纷开他的玩笑，询问他 “亲测有效通电乳头夹”的充电器到货了没。  
当然正因为这个缘故，他的生意也做得越来越艰难。  
本来在网上卖成人用品就是一个风险挺大的活儿。更不用说大多数的顾客都格外注重自己的隐私，不愿意泄露任何个人信息。他的一不小心可是让他自己吃了个大苦头，再这样下去，估计家里囤的一大堆按摩器都会卖不出去。  
别人家卖衣服，真要是卖不出去了，可以捐给慈善机构。  
他家这类敏感货物，要是捐献了，估计会因为影响风化而被抓去社区服务改造。  
「总不能都留给自己使用咯？」  
索尔并不是个蛮横无理的人，他当然知道此事还是自己疏忽，因此不断在网站上给九界邪神发私信、写邮件，还试着打了用他留下的联络电话号码。  
结果每次阿斯加德的锤子发出的道歉都换来系统冷冰冰的“对方没有收到您的消息”，而发送简讯的回复才只有，“您需要对方通过验证才能进行对话”。  
他打了好多电话，对方也只接了一次，一声毫无情绪的“您好”以后，九界邪神听出他的来意，便飞速挂了他的电话，给他留下了一串的忙音。  
索尔坐在计算机前，认真考虑自己是不是应该转行找个正儿八经的工作。  
他对着‘九界邪神’的账号名发愁，愁得腰上已经好得差不多的旧伤一抽抽得发疼。他面前闪着的屏幕突然又滴答了一声，索尔一看，九界邪神的追加回复又给人点了赞，这会正绿油油上下跳动着。  
那可是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。  
索尔怒极反笑，飞速抽出了自己放在活页夹里头的快递单，那里写着一个工作地址，抬头是“约顿知音编辑部”。  
他倒要看看九界邪神到底是什么来头。  
他倒是不相信世界上还有那么得理不饶人的家伙。  
「你要我做不得生意，大不了跟你鱼死网破。」他悻悻地想。

4.  
两个小时后洛基成功吓哭了卡罗莱。  
他兴高采烈地回到了办公室，打开门的瞬间，洛基瞥见了四仰八叉躺在他椅子上的「号称是他好姐妹的」西芙。  
“嘿，洛菲森！”西芙豪迈地喊他。她把一头又长又黑的头发束在脑后，两条穿着过膝皮靴的腿在他的座椅把手上晃来晃去，一点没有作为一名端庄现代女性的自觉，“晚上去不去一块儿喝酒？”  
“今天可是礼拜三，”洛基把办公室门关上，不耐烦地回她，“你哪来的闲工夫？怎么不好好丰富一下你那简单的头脑？”  
西芙咧开嘴笑了笑，“就算我头脑简单吧，至少我的生活很性福。”她若有所指地对着洛基的下半身挑了挑眉，“不像某些人…”  
“住口，住口，”洛基愤慨地挥动着手臂，“我就不该失口告诉你这档子事，真是追悔莫及…”  
“好了宝贝，”西芙从椅子上跳起来，她个子挺高，脑袋几乎顶到洛基的眉毛。“我可是特意抽时间来看看我最爱的基佬，并且盼望着晚上能帮他助攻，让他那颗宝贵的樱桃能早日被戳破…”  
洛基拿起手中的杂志作势要向西芙嘴里塞。  
她做出投降的手势，“嘿，可不是我说的。照我的想法，你这样的老处男，”她紧张地看了一眼脸孔阴晴不定的洛基，“就别再挑三拣四了…别人不拿你当怪物就很好了，要我说上个礼拜在酒吧给你留电话的那个金发壮汉不是应该很合你的胃口吗。你就该带他回家的，还在那里假矜持…”  
“谁跟你说我喜欢什么金发壮汉了？”洛基突然反应很大地驳斥。  
西芙从他手里拿过咖啡杯很不避讳地啜了一口，“你每次去酒吧不都对着这类男子眼放精光吗？你以为我是瞎的？”  
她瞥了洛基一眼，她的这位大学旧友在感情事上向来讳忌莫深，她觉得他以前一定受过什么超出常人认知范畴的情伤，所以到现在还成天苦苦守着自己的贞洁不肯随便丢出去。  
「真不知道他是为啥，难道是为了在结婚那天穿上雪白的西装？」西芙浑身起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。  
要给他破处倒不是难事，洛基其实长得很是标致的。他虽然不是那种令基佬一见钟情的类型，但是他那两条细眉毛、垂着的绿眼睛、干净得有点吸血鬼风味的肤色、可以用来切钻石的颧骨和看起来颇为刻薄的，「倒也跟他个性相配的」，嘴唇拼在一起确是耐看。因此她有不少基友偷偷问她打听洛基的联络方式，在那个小圈子里头，他们管他叫“约顿的冰雪国王”…西芙觉得这个称呼实在太矫情，她都开不了口告诉洛基本人。  
真的难事倒反而是企图说服洛基开口谈感情。  
这件事倒很有黑色幽默的味道。洛基是约顿知音杂志的情感编辑，负责出版一些心灵鸡汤之类的小刊物和女性自助书。西芙听说不少老姑娘都追着洛基的专栏，奉他为情感大师，要是她们知道洛基的感情生活其实比卫生纸还白，不知道她们会不会对人生放弃希望。  
西芙想起他们上次一块去酒吧，她看着洛基坐在吧台旁边，昏暗的灯光照得他的两只绿眼睛几乎快要透明。她看着洛基对着不远处人群当中的一个金发高个子男人微笑，却不是那种要跟人搭讪般的表情。他的表情，西芙想，像是在看着某个旧识。  
在大学那会，西芙曾经在找打火机的时候从洛基抽屉里翻出过一张合影。那是张半身照，照片里面的洛基就是典型的美国阴郁感性青少年，黑色的短发细细碎碎掉在颧骨上，他的眼睛周围还画了一圈特别勾人的黑色眼线。「简直可以想象得出他戴着铆钉手镯听着死亡金属的那副令人讨嫌的样子来。」西芙想。他的旁边是另一个男孩子，比他高一些，皮肤被太阳晒成了浅啡色，他有一头金色的头发，这会正在照片里头冲着西芙没心没肺地笑，露出一口雪白的牙，标准的小鲜肉。  
西芙记得照片的背后写着一小行字，一九九八年。  
思绪回来的时候，西芙听见了洛基阴阳怪气的声音。  
“你少自以为是地做决定，”约顿主编翻翻白眼说。  
正在此时，洛基那两个女秘书当中那个胸部丰满的冲进门来喊，“老板，门口有个特别帅的神经病硬要问我们这里有谁爱喝康纳咖啡…你认识他吗？”  
西芙品味了一下刚才那口咖啡在她嘴唇上留下的涩味。

5.  
这一定是个大笑话。索尔想。  
在那个留着一头黑色波浪头发涂着过分红艳唇膏的女秘书忙不迭地奔进办公室以后，前台坐着的另一个金发女孩，「她看起来好像刚哭过，鼻头还挺红」，给他指了指办公室休息间的位置。  
他不是白痴，当然知道既然快递员已经在这里闹过笑话，他不能直接说出自己的来意。  
他毫不怀疑九界邪神大人很可能吃饱了撑着没事干陪他一起上法院。  
索尔记得他在评论里面写到了康纳咖啡，那玩意价格很贵，六盎司得要二十几刀，可不是一般上班族消费得起的。那个黑头发的秘书不肯告诉他杂志社究竟哪个老板对此种咖啡情有独钟，金发的那个倒是好心跟他说让他先去休息室等会。  
休息室就在电梯旁边，小小的一间里面有一个小冷柜，一台破烂的烤面包机，和一个看起来价值不菲的浓缩咖啡器。那儿站着个西装革履的上班族，正捧着咖啡杯虔诚地等着他的吐司。  
索尔突然心生灵感，查看起来了咖啡器旁边堆着的那几个大小不一的咖啡豆罐头。  
在一个金色的罐头上，一串花体字英文写着百分之百康纳咖啡，夏威夷特产，旁边还花了一小朵黄色的木槿花。  
那个罐头的盖子上，贴着分类用的便签纸，一小行黑色钢笔字潦草却又特立独行，那行字眼熟得让索尔所有的头发都在他后脖子上竖了起来，“洛基洛菲森…”  
他对这个名字简直太熟悉了。  
这个名字被他藏在脑袋里面闭口不提了近十年，随着面包机里面吐司做好被弹出来的声响，突然之间占据了他的大脑。好像是某个受过严重创伤的病人硬生生将自己的记忆改写，这么多年都过着与常人无异的生活，却突然被迫看到对他施加伤害的人而精神崩溃一样，索尔的脑子里面突然想不出除了洛基洛菲森以外的事情。  
「这可太糟糕了。」  
「这一定是个大笑话。」索尔想。  
他的腰突然很应景地来了一阵抽痛，「洛基」，他想着。  
他那位十几年没见的前男友的形象跃然纸上，他说话时候拖拖拉拉的英国口音，他总是整理得一丝不苟的白色衬衫领子，他耳朵旁边那簇总是不肯听话的黑色头发，他那骨节分明的手指。  
那手指按在他的腰上，他回忆中的那双绿色的眼睛冲着他眨了眨，一个声音吐字清晰地问他，“索尔，你疼吗？”  
索尔的思绪回到了他人生中最糟糕的那一年，那一年因为腰伤，他被迫终结了他的职业橄榄球生涯。因此，他错失了免费上大学的机会。另外，上天似乎要给他的悲剧剧本锦上添花，他的初恋男友洛基洛菲森一个熟练的回旋踢让他生生滚到了床下，从此他们两个分道扬镳。  
“啊！不！！！”他发出一声嚎叫。  
正要拿吐司的菲利普寇森被他吓得虎躯一震。

6.  
索尔记得那年夏天的纽约特别炎热，蓝色的天空中似乎没有一丝云，太阳不知廉耻地发散着热量，烤得西村的石板地几乎要冒烟。  
那年他十七岁，快要高中毕业。他就读的比根天主教高中以在新泽西高中橄榄球联合联盟名列前茅而广为人知。路易斯安那州立大学因为他在常规比赛中优异的码数提前给了他一张录取通知书。  
索尔于是更懒得念书，一心一意安排起来暑假过后去巴吞鲁日（路易斯安那州首府）的住宿和课程。  
索尔的爹妈在那年夏天大吵一架，他妈气得卷起铺盖盘缠搬回了纽约的娘家。「你这个不中用的、只会吃柠檬鸡的老混蛋！她那么吼着。」于是索尔不得不时不时搭乘火车穿梭在纽约和新泽西之间。  
那几年梅格瑞恩的浪漫戏剧在美国走红，他被他妈逼着一起坐在沙发上看着吃着冰激凌吹着风扇看着屏幕当中《电子情书》的女主角哭嚎着，“我想跟你在一起，我多么想跟你在一起！”索尔对这些黏糊糊又戏剧化的爱情故事并不感冒，却也熟悉了下三滥爱情片的路数。  
“为啥你爸就不懂浪漫，成天都顾着柠檬鸡呢…”芙丽嘉擤着鼻涕问他。  
“呃…”索尔突然忘词。  
镜头当中的男女主角在雨天相遇，互相深深看着对方的眼睛…  
于是他和洛基的相遇便显得格外浪漫又庸俗起来。  
那天很热，他答应了芙丽嘉去邮局取快递。夹带着两个巨大的扁平纸盒，索尔正汗流浃背地沿着布满意大利餐馆的街上走。很是突然地，天有不测风云，一阵雷鸣夹带着暴雨从北面侵袭而来。  
「芙丽嘉非揍死我不可…」他那么想着，便躲在了一家关门大吉的打印店的雨棚下面。「这情景可堪熟悉，要是这会跑来一个也是没带伞的漂亮的姑娘躲雨，恐怕我就得跟她共度此生了。」他百无聊赖地卷起袖子，让背靠在被喷漆点缀得色彩斑斓的卷帘门上。  
姑娘倒是没有出现。  
他却看到了洛基。  
那个看起来跟他年龄相仿的男孩被淋了一身，像是一只暴躁的猫。他黑色的头发被雨水打湿，几乎有些狼狈地贴在他的额头上。他戴着几个巨大的银色戒指，穿着一件看起来价值不菲的白色衬衫。眼睛周围画的一圈眼线顺着两颊稀稀拉拉地滑了下来，黑乎乎一片，看起来像是被女朋友甩了的落魄摇滚乐手。  
索尔平时对这种爱以奇装异服在高中校园博得大家注意的人很不以为然，可是洛基身上那股子矫情的颓废感没有盖住他表现出的好奇和活力。他对着某辆停在街边的轿车车窗整理干净了自己的衣着，然后低声骂了一句脏话，转身向索尔所在的雨棚走过来，挑了挑眉站在了他旁边。  
“该死的雨，”他从口袋里面摸出了一个刻着十字架的打火机，「真够典型的，不知道他家里的墙壁是不是也漆成了黑色…」“我答应我老爸一会要见我后妈，他特别要求我衣装整齐，这下他非拆了我的骨头不可…”  
“哥们，我很抱歉，”索尔诚挚地说，“这天气真是说变就变，我答应了我妈要给她的画廊取新的画，希望这个包装纸够厚，否则我可赔不起。”他指了指胳膊夹着的两个大包裹。  
“混蛋，”洛基从口袋里头掏出来一包烟，用两根夹着把一支塞到了嘴角边，一串水珠顺着他的脖子流到他的颈窝。他放肆地笑了笑，“那你的情况比我可糟糕多了，”可能因为暴雨是的温度骤降，洛基的嘴角有点打战，“混蛋，这可太倒霉了。”  
索尔脾气很好地重复了一句，“确实混蛋”。  
“来一支吗？”洛基向他挑了挑眉毛。  
“哦不，我不抽烟，多谢了。”  
“这雨还真来劲了，”洛基望着路边堆积起来的水洼，“你打橄榄球？”他回头指了指索尔身上穿着的运动衫。  
索尔点了点头，用手比划了洛基脸上化了的眼线、他脖子上围着的「显然不是因为信仰主才戴的」巨大十字架和他手腕上七零八落戴着的皮质手炼，“你吸人血？”  
这句话惹得对方大声笑了出来。  
“够公平的，”他的眼睛挤在一起露出一条绿色的缝，“我叫洛基，你呢？”

7.  
他们两个就那么因为一场浪漫的夏雨而相识了。  
从交谈中，索尔得知洛基其实比他大一两岁，在某个纽约的名校念书，还没决定专业。他跟他说他是英国人，在高中以前都住在伦敦，因为某个原因，“而我爸很不走运输得了我的监护权，”而搬来了纽约。从言谈之间，索尔得知他的成绩优异，在众多的名校当中选择了这一个，只因为他没法忍受寂寞的乡村生活。  
“如果我选定了专业，那么学校的其他科系一定会为失去我这个优等生而痛心疾首。”洛基大言不惭地说。  
洛基在西村离索尔他妈家不远的地方有一个自己的小公寓，他说那地方的楼下有全美国最好吃的日本拉面，“烧烤叉烧肉！宝贝！”，而且骑单车上学也很方便。  
他的小公寓只有一个卧室一个客厅，厨房占据了客厅的一半位置，洛基从来不做菜，烤箱被他用来放课本和打印纸。  
索尔曾经在他的冷柜里面找到过一个录音机。  
索尔坐在洛基公寓的地板打PS游戏，手里捏着一瓶洛基塞给他的巧克力牛奶。  
「他是十七岁，又不是七岁…」  
“所以你毕业以后就要去路易斯安那？”洛基翘着二郎腿在沙发上看着他。  
“学校给了我好多奖学金，”索尔喝着巧克力牛奶说，“机会难得，也许在那里的大学打好橄榄球，我以后可以成为职业选手。”  
“唔，”洛基望着他，“可真没劲，我好不容易在这儿交上个朋友，他却要忙不迭地去大南部上山下乡。”  
“你难道没有朋友吗，我看你穿着的风格很像是有一群异教徒的信众呢。”  
洛基脸上难得没画眼线，他的皮肤还是有点苍白，看起来却比之前又年轻了不少，他揉着眼睛，看起来像是没有睡好的样子。  
“我不在乎那些。”他无所谓一般地说，索尔企图忽略他语气里面透露出来的一些落寞。  
那几个月，他们在洛基的公寓里面打游戏、叫披萨外卖、偷喝啤酒，看了所有关于殭尸的电影。  
一次洛基不知道从什么地方变出了一小袋加了大麻的布朗尼饼。  
“你来一块？”洛基拖着舌头，微笑着问。  
“不行，我是运动员，不能抽烟…”索尔看着洛基摊在那张小小的红沙发上，四肢慵懒张开，他的脸颊上有不少饼干的碎屑。  
索尔一直觉得洛基做事有种淡定的优雅，除了他吃东西的时候。他的吃相可不怎么细致…洛基脸颊上的饼干突兀着有些碍眼，索尔就用手将它们一个个从他的嘴角拂走。他正专心做这件事的时候，洛基的手掌轻轻放在了他的手上，他盯着索尔的眼睛看着，他手掌的热度透过索尔的皮肤传了过来，索尔没来由地觉得自己的脖子后面肯定有一根头发扎着自己很痒。  
“你好美…”洛基吐出了半句俗气的台词，然后半合上了眼睛，“你的女朋友有没有那么跟你说过？”  
「他当然知道那么一句俗气的台词只是在试探自己有没有交往对象。」  
可是索尔依然觉得自己突然心动过速，“呃，我没有女朋友。”  
洛基眯着眼笑，“我也没有。不过我对男朋友可有些兴趣，你呢？”

8.  
那是一九九八年夏季新泽西赛区的最后一场比赛。  
那天正是洛基修的西方美术史导论期末论文的死线。早上他接到了洛基打去他家的电话，铃响了一声，「洛基担心他妈妈接电话，所以时不时用这个方式向他问好」他对着镜子在脸上涂满了泡沫，笑得开心。  
他妈妈公寓的洗脸池龙头是老式的，龙头中间有一块圆形的瓷马赛克，上面用蓝色和红色的字标注好了冷水和热水。  
他在那块小瓷片上看到了自己脸上的笑容。  
路易斯安那那边的教练告诉他，无论比赛胜负，他们都很看中他，希望他能够今后为大学橄榄球队效力。  
索尔看着那个笑容，心想以后应该省下奖学金给洛基买机票。也许那个土生土长的英国伦敦人会为了他而去「落后又贫瘠的」大南部看他。他那么想着，没来由地兴奋起来。  
他和洛基陷入了一种似乎算是感情之类的东西已经有好几个月，他们偶然在漆黑的电影院里面握一下对方的手，或者在看电视的时候互相靠在对方身上。索尔知道洛基跟他一样，在感情生活上几乎是一张白纸。  
有时候洛基会吻他。因为每天的重量训练，索尔六尺三的身子上已经长满了结实的肌肉，他的肩膀比洛基宽上不少。洛基虽然个子也很高，却显得有点像一只长颈鹿，他并不瘦弱，只是身上的肌肉很紧实，更像是个马拉松选手。但是在接吻的时候，洛基总是更加主动一些。索尔会任由他把自己推到软绵绵的红沙发里头，让洛基的身体像是一张薄薄的毯子一样盖住他的。他睁开眼盯着洛基的睫毛看，任他的舌头轻轻刮过他的嘴唇。洛基的厨房传来咖啡机呼噜呼噜滴下奥地利咖啡的声响，客厅里面的热气和咖啡香互相交织，录音机里面放着韦伯的磁带。索尔知道那种古早的音乐是洛基的软肋。  
“嘿，等你打职业橄榄球了，我一定会买票去看你的比赛。”洛基歪着头在换气的间隙对他说。  
“万一联盟不选中我呢？”索尔问。  
“那我养你啊，”洛基吻他的嘴角，“你知道我以后可是一定会发大财的。我要让你当我的家庭主妇，穿着围裙给我烤红丝绒纸杯蛋糕，每天我拿着公文包下班回家的时候就对你说一句‘甜心，我到家了。’你看怎么样？”  
“你做梦。”索尔抄起沙发上的枕头捶中了洛基的脸，“你知道他们叫我什么吗，新泽西队的雷神，等我以后赚钱了，可还不一定看得上你。”  
洛基挑起眉毛对他笑。  
那一天早上晴空万里。比根天主教高中以大比分领先。  
接下来的事情，索尔不常常回忆。  
第四节比赛时间还剩下五分多钟，他们已经在红区进攻，胜负是板上钉钉的事。对方的防守队员突然在擒杀四分卫的过程中重重地撞上了他。两个体重接近二百五十磅的男人猛地坐在了他的腰和胫骨上。他记得他的视线突然上扬，天空一片碧蓝、没有云彩，接着他的头重重撞向了草坪。  
在医院里醒来的时候，芙丽嘉告诉他，他胫骨骨折、十字韧带断裂，左侧腰部肌肉拉伤，还有轻微的脑震荡。不久以后他接到路易斯安那打来的电话，他的赛季报销了，他们依然愿意让他去那里念书，但是橄榄球奖学金已经不在计划之内。  
因为这件事芙丽嘉似乎突然找到了跟他爸和好的勇气，三个礼拜后她向索尔宣布他们要搬回新泽西，“其实柠檬鸡也不是很糟糕吧，”她挠着自己的下巴说，“奥丁答应我以后也打算试试芝麻鸡…”

9.  
洛基来看他的时候，放在矮柜上的小电视正播报着美国大使馆轰炸的消息。苏丹和阿富汗的关系日益紧张，电视里面的记者在肯尼亚和坦桑尼亚忙不迭地尖叫着。索尔靠在床头，背后垫满了松软的枕头，他的头上还包着一圈纱布，膝盖上裹着石膏被挂在半空中，狼狈得无法形容。  
“嗨，”洛基手里拿着一束俗气的康乃馨，“我在地铁站看到这花打折，两打只要三块钱，你喜欢吗。”  
“别惹我笑，”索尔意志消沉地说，“笑起来伤口疼。”  
洛基把那束花随便丢在地上，绕过放在床边的支架坐在索尔的床脚，“嗨，你还好吗，米其林轮胎人。”  
世界上也只有洛基会在他那么消沉的时候不伦不类、不咸不淡地开这种玩笑。  
“你看呢？”索尔反问他，“他们给了我好多止痛药，我现在神游爪哇。”  
“一会我走前记得提醒我顺两瓶走，搞不好可以卖个好价钱。”洛基用手指轻轻戳了戳索尔腿上的石膏，“这玩意要多久才能拆了？”  
“医生说过两个月就行，韧带恢复比较慢，我得参加理疗。不过我的脑震荡已经好得差不多了，医生说倒是腰部的肌肉拉伤位置不好，可能会落下一些后遗症。”  
“腰对男人来说可是很重要的，不过好在我的腰很健康，”洛基开着荤笑话，一边用手指轻轻按住了索尔的腰，“索尔，你疼吗？”  
也许是止痛药确实效力太强，在索尔看来，洛基的脸上竟然多了些真心诚意的关切来，他的绿色眸子像是烙铁一样深深灼烧进了他身上缠着的绷带，他第一次知道，原来人是可以感知别人视线的温度的。  
“不疼。”索尔说谎，“不过医生跟我说，橄榄球我是没法再打了。”  
洛基笑了笑，“没事，即使你赚不了大钱，我还是愿意养你的。为了你，我还特意乘火车来新泽西，顺便说一句，你妈一定看出我们两个有奸情，她刚刚问我觉不觉得汤姆汉克斯是个性感尤物。”  
索尔对他笑了笑，“你怎么回答她的？”  
“我告诉她，我不喜欢深色头发褐色眼睛的中年男子，倒是金发碧眼的肌肉男比较对我的胃口。”  
“你…”索尔企图坐起来，忍不住痛得“嘶”了一声，“你在开玩笑？”  
洛基奇怪地看着他，好像他问了个白痴问题一样，“我当然在开玩笑…”  
他站起身在房间里面把弄着索尔的那些星球大战的小玩偶，接着补上了一句，“你不用去路易斯安那了，这也是一件幸运的事情。等你好些了，我想让你周末到我那里住，你可以帮我洗碗擦地板准备泡澡的热水…”  
“听起来棒极了。”索尔轻声说，“你能过来点嘛？”  
穿着白色衬衫的洛基走回到他旁边，他的眼睛周围画着一圈浅浅的黑色眼线，接着他轻轻低下头吻了索尔的额头，小心用手指拨弄着他金色的头发，然后顺着他的脸颊吻在了他的眼睛上，“索尔， 别哭。”  
索尔不知道自己眼睛里面什么时候多了几滴多余的泪水，「该死的《西雅图夜未眠》！」他想着。  
洛基望着他，脸上带着笑容，“别难过了，虽然你的腰不行了，我的腰还没什么问题。”  
索尔用手捏了捏洛基的胳膊，“你就不能说两句正经话？”  
“说正经的，”洛基盯着他，“是谁把你弄伤的？你从来没有告诉过我他们的名字？”  
“我才不会告诉你呢。”索尔说。  
“你有他们的头发吗？”洛基突然又问。  
“你想做巫毒害死他们吗？”  
洛基撇撇嘴，“早告诉过你，得罪我的人，下场往往很惨。”

10.  
得罪洛基的人下场确实很惨。  
他的舌头跟他的外表一样，离开纯良无害都得有十万八千里。他说话总是一阵见血、毫不留情。他有种敢死队的劲头，毫不害怕把自己的伤口扒出来给别人看，几乎总是有问必答、有话必说，直来直往得像是一支马戏团的飞刀。  
他们两个一起一遍遍看侏罗纪公园的影碟，打超级玛丽欧赛车游戏，洛基说着粗话，吃着他的布朗尼，毫不在乎索尔父母质询的目光。  
“嘿，如果我在乎别人的看法，那我早就没命了！”洛基那么说。  
确实，那段时间，洛基告诉他自己是一个「计划外」的孩子。  
他的父亲在年级很小的时候遇见了他的母亲，他们一见钟情，并且因为意外怀孕。结果他的母亲将这个“喜讯”告诉他父亲的时候，“他夺门而逃，就一个从来不进行有氧运动的人来说，速度快得令人钦佩。”洛基摆弄着自己的手指，“所以我说，我从来不在乎别人的看法，我不在乎我爸的那些鬼心思，也不在乎别人怎么想。”  
索尔任由洛基在他的石膏上画画，“我爸妈不觉得你是坏孩子。”  
“哦，他们当然觉得我是坏孩子，”洛基笑着说，“你看看我。”他的耳朵上挂着一个巨大的银色獠牙，“我爸毫不避讳地告诉我，我要是不把脸上的粉抹干净就别想回家。”  
“你的…妈妈呢？”索尔试探着问。  
“我妈早死啦！跟你爱看的那种狗血电影一样，她得了急性病，几天就病危了。”洛基异常开朗地回答，“不然我怎么会来纽约呢。好在在我这个意外之后，我爸现在学会了做保护措施，后来那么多任妻子都没能戳破避孕套怀上一个孩子继承洛菲森家铁公鸡的那一笔银行存款…”  
“你恨你爸爸？”索尔又问。  
“唔…”洛基咬着布朗尼歪头寻思了一会，最后说，“我不恨他…你知道，我妈有我的时候，他才十八岁…是个在英国交换的学生。他知道自己没法成为一个好的父亲，而他确实不能。”  
洛基低下头把下巴枕在索尔的胸口，“等我爸哪天嗝屁了，我是他的人身保险受益人，能拿到一笔巨款，我和你，就像邦尼和克莱德一样，一起去做江洋大盗…”  
“我是克莱德？”索尔明知故问。  
“你当然是邦妮。”洛基脸色正经地说。  
“我可是男的，男的！”  
“好了，我的小女朋友。”洛基油腔滑调地捏住了索尔的下巴，“那我们做塞尔玛和刘易斯，一起飞车到世界尽头。”  
“你才不可能做违法乱纪的事情。”索尔嘲笑他，“何况我现在腿脚不便，恐怕没法给你把风。”  
“说的也是，”洛基眯着眼睛，“我还是独自吞掉这笔钱去荒岛生活比较好，省得被警察发现其实偷偷给洛菲森先生的晚餐里面下药的是正是他朝夕相处的亲生儿子！”

11.  
到索尔能走动的时候，洛基信守承诺地开着一辆老式手排挡跑车来接他，收音机里面正非常不合季节地播放着弗兰克辛纳屈的音乐。洛基把乘客座的后背放到后面，这样索尔可以把腿搁起来。  
他们到了那个熟悉的小公寓，洛基打开了窗户，让早秋的凉风吹进狭窄的客厅。  
“我给你做了个蛋糕，”洛基说。  
索尔看到他的烤箱旁边堆满了一些废旧的教科书，几张报纸蜷缩在墙角，心不甘情不愿地数落着灰尘。  
也许是看到索尔脸上惊喜的表情，洛基又忍不住加了一句，“我还加了大麻呢，你反正不是运动员了…”话音未落他又似乎很悔恨地补了一句，“我当然是开玩笑的，你一定会好起来…”  
洛基从烤箱里面取出一个看起来像是芝士蛋糕的物体。  
他的身体瘦长，穿着黑色的衬衫和上面满是链条的紧身皮裤，站在小小的厨房显得很是不协调，他拿着用来切肉的刀和一个一次性的纸盘子忙不迭地给索尔切上一片蛋糕。他的衬衫顺着他手臂的动作微微掀起，露出了他平坦的一小段侧腹。  
“呃，也许只是卖相不太好？”洛基自言自语。  
“洛基，过来。”索尔冲他说。  
洛基端着蛋糕用手指蘸着蛋糕正在尝味道。「看起来不是很好吃。」他的眉毛上下抽动了几下。  
“过来，”索尔歪着头，把腿搁在了茶几上。  
洛基走过来坐在沙发的扶手上，弯腰把索尔背后的靠枕调整好。他的绿眼睛像是碎玻璃一样反射着最后几缕夏日的光芒，“怎么了？你不想吃，那我们要不要叫披萨？”  
索尔的脑袋突然就缺了氧，像是个掉了重要发条的仪器，发出滋啦啦的爆裂声响。他看着洛基的眼睛，按在沙发上的手掌突然忍不住发抖。他记得那天似乎也下起了雨。窗外整个城市的喧嚣几乎变了个样，洛基的公寓像是海面上的一小个孤岛，雨点噼啪敲打在窗棂上。索尔几乎能听到窗外的石板路上的泥因为这场秋雨而变柔软的响动。  
他的手指突然触碰到洛基瘦削的下颚，那是个轻柔的吻。他感觉自己下巴上的胡渣被洛基搔弄着。洛基的另一只手臂环住了他的脖子，他们的身体互相支撑平衡着，几乎形成了一个温暖的茧。索尔张开嘴唇，望着洛基的眼睛。他们像是脱水的鱼，几乎忘记自己需要的水源近在咫尺。  
洛基引导着索尔，让他们的舌尖互相碰触，他的手顺着索尔的耳朵滑到他身体的两侧，他跨坐在他身上，呼吸炙热。他的手臂抵住索尔的身体，让他陷入了柔软的沙发靠垫当中。  
洛基的嘴唇有些苦，可见那个芝士蛋糕确实不甚成功，他的舌头上有清咖啡的味道。但是索尔依然追随着他的呼吸，几乎不敢轻易换气，他们的手在对方的身上游走着，顺着对方的肌肉和身体画出一根根崇拜一样的线条。  
“你想不想搬到床上去？”洛基问他，一边用手撕扯着索尔的领子。  
索尔走路不便，得靠着洛基和墙壁支撑自己，最后才倒在那柔软的床上。  
洛基像是扑食的野兽一样趴在他的身上，“嘿，听着，在性事上，我的经验并不比你多…所以，我们今天要不浅尝即止就好…要不你用舔的让我发泄一次？”  
索尔被他逗得笑了起来，“闭嘴，你这个畜生。”

12.  
洛基在他们那段短暂的感情当中总是喜欢争取主动。  
也许是因为他长索尔一两岁，又也许是他总是捧着一些不可理喻的自尊心。  
床垫因为他们的体重而轻轻上下抖动。洛基用手臂撑在索尔的肩膀两侧，他的衬衫钮扣不知道什么时候被解开了，露出他平坦的胸口，那里的皮肤因为他们的碰触而有些湿润，几滴汗水顺着他的脖子留下。他的脸颊绯红，呼吸粗重，毫不客气地咬着索尔的肩膀，拉扯着他的头发。  
“听着，我没哄你，”洛基轻声在他耳边说，“我只知道理论上这件事怎么进行。”  
“我想你需要你的手指…”索尔比划着，他的脸涨得通红，确实他们两个可有些像是溺水的旱鸭子。身体向头脑发送指令，头脑却没有给身体什么反馈。他早就被逗得兴奋起来，牛仔裤小了几个尺寸，勒在大腿上，连带着受伤的膝盖都发痒起来…  
“唔嗯，”洛基看着自己细长手指，他像是猫一样舔了舔他的中指，向索尔比了个粗俗的手势，“像这样？”  
索尔捂着眼睛回敬给他一个手势。  
“好…”洛基轻声说，“上次我的损友给我了两三个避孕套祝福我早日破处，我记得我把它们塞在了这儿。”抽屉里面的杂物互相撞击发出了劈里啪啦的声响。  
“你是处男？”索尔笑了起来。  
“是啊，”洛基不以为然地回答，“我不是告诉过你我经验不太丰富吗？”  
“我以为你和女孩子至少有过几次擦枪走火…”  
“女孩子喜欢你这样的，”洛基说。  
索尔不太愿意相信他，虽然洛基的打扮是边缘了一些，他那咬文嚼字的说话方式和棱角分明的脸盘也不可能让他守株待兔那么多年。  
“看什么看，”洛基不耐烦地说，“我知道你怕…”  
“我不怕，”索尔的心突然柔软了下来，“反正是你。”  
洛基的肩膀抖了抖。  
“洛基，是你的关系，怎么都可以，”索尔将嘴唇移到洛基的肩膀，将他宽松的领口松开，如同念诵诗文一样轻声叹息，“洛基，我爱你。”  
在抽屉里面翻弄的声音突然停止了，洛基的眼睛像是触电一般睁大，“你爱我？”他惊讶地问。  
索尔看着他，头昏脑涨地重复，“我爱你…”  
“好吧，尽管这个问题未免有些煞风景，”洛基看着他问，“你觉得什么才是爱？”  
“洛基，听着，”索尔摊开手，“我知道我和你都没有什么恋爱的经历…我从前也只跟女孩子牵过手，我们认识的时间也不算太久。但是我知道我需要你…”  
“你需要我？像是一个病人需要医生？”洛基似乎终于找到了那个避孕套，他的脸却一点都没有兴奋的表情。  
“不，当然不，我…我想要跟你在一起。”  
“索尔，听着，我…我做不到。”洛基颤抖着说，他的脸像是室内温度突然降到了冰点，“你受了伤，而我刚好在你身边，你不知道你想要什么。听着，你还小…”  
“我只比你小两岁，”索尔出声抗议，“我不是个小屁孩。况且上礼拜我就满十八岁了，我能对自己的言行负责。”  
“但是我不能！”洛基对他说，“我不能告诉你我爱你，我也不能保证我能够对这一切负责。我们不在同一个故事情节里…”  
记忆当中的索尔突然哑口无言，“但是我…”  
“听着，”洛基多少有些心不甘情不愿地闭上眼睛，“我们也许只是该做朋友…”

13.  
约顿知音总编洛基洛菲森恨不得咬碎自己的一口牙。  
达茜冲着他笑得一脸匪夷所思，似乎是知道了她老板什么不得了的大秘密。  
本来坐姿不雅的西芙听到“帅哥”二字，也彷佛是被打上了一针有机原生态放养鸡的鸡血，从椅子上欢跳起来，脸上带着一个阴森森又不怀好意的笑，“洛基！难怪你不肯跟我一起出去喝酒！你一定是佳人有约，晚上要在春闺翻云覆雨…莫非你趁我不注意已经破了处…”  
“闭嘴！”洛基气急败坏地喊，眼角余光瞥见达茜的耳朵突然涨得通红。  
「看来今年合同到期以后，必须把达茜的休假日减掉两三个泄愤。」洛基恨恨地想着，「至于西芙那个家伙…呵呵…」  
如果时光可以倒流，他情愿砍掉自己那只停不下来买买买的手。  
什么感恩节黑色星期五网购大促销，任选两款商品附赠男式情趣内裤…要不是那天晚上他多喝了几杯，望着窗外的车水马龙和计算机屏幕上打码的GV他没有来由的多了一丝寂寞，他才不会犯下这个滔天大错。  
好吧，洛基愿意承认他这些年过得不能用“有一丝寂寞”来形容。  
从大学开头那段不欢而散的恋情以后…  
他不太愿意回想这件事。  
虽然不想承认，西芙说的那几句话却是事实。  
即使是过了十来年，他对于男人的欣赏水平依然没有上升多少个百分比，凡是出门在外，他总是忍不住对着晒得黝黑的高个子金发男人多看几眼。  
上次跟西芙去酒吧，她信誓旦旦地向他保证说那里的男人质量都很上乘，一个个堪比神户牛排。  
觥筹交错、灯火绚烂，他看到在酒吧那边的那个金发男人。  
他们两个在舞池里的群魔乱舞之下互相冲着对方的耳朵大吼了几句意义不明的话，出了酒吧的后门，他把那个男人按在画满涂鸦的墙上，却又在要亲吻对方的嘴角时患得患失起来。  
对方笑了起来，“刚才在酒吧里面你跟我说了那么多垃圾话，现在倒怯场了？”  
洛基扶着自己的额头抱歉地说，“对不起，我想…我没办法…”  
那个男人格外大度地猜度，“最近刚分手？”  
洛基在痛苦和难堪当中决定用点头代替对自己那失败感情生活的描述。  
金发男人在他的脸颊上印了个吻，“那么，希望你早点走出他的阴影。如果那天你心里没有那个人了，我会在这里。”  
洛基之后再没有去过那间酒吧。  
无论西芙怎么强烈要求他们一起去那里收割小鲜肉…他也不肯再去，一是怕面对那个被他拒绝的男人，二是怕又被人诘问，“你心里是不是有个人。”  
所以即便是洛基也不得不承认，要是他真的愿意跟那个男人多接触一下，也许那天他也不会那么寂寞，他也就不会被那个促销的广告所吸引，他的口袋里面或许就没有那么多闲钱。  
真是的，手上有这点闲钱，他应该给他爹买块风水不好的墓地才比较实际。  
最近那个老不死的家伙又给他找了个后妈，年纪比他还小上两三岁。  
再不然，包养一个小男孩也不错，虽然他不确定自己对别人叫他“干爹”的反应会不会有些过激。  
从办公室走出来的时候，洛基感到自己脑门上的血管突突跳个不停。  
他的大脑突然高倍速的运作，企图在这个堪比修罗场的情景当中找出一丝求生的余地…  
也许他可以谎称自己对此事毫不知情、全无瓜葛，把跟联邦快递的那场立flag的旷世悲剧推得一干二净。  
不管这个阿斯加德的锤子究竟是谁，如果他今天不让这家伙吃不了兜着走，他还就跟他姓了。  
“保安…把这个人给我…”后半句话还没落地，西芙和达茜就见识到了他们那个铁齿铜牙有着三寸不烂之舌并且处事向来可算是沉着大方的洛基如同被雷劈中一样，瞬间从彩屏转成了黑白。

14.  
洛基在英国度过了自己大部份的童年，即使来到纽约以后，他几乎也总是一个人独来独往，躲在自己的小公寓里面远离世界。他没有几个交好的朋友，甚至连跟他同专业的同学的名字都叫不上几个。他有时候觉得这件事很讽刺，每天走出门去，这座城市都有百万人跟他一样盲目地行走奔波，然而他总是一个人。  
另外他还染上了不轻不重的睡眠问题。  
总是在凌晨三点半被偶然传来的午夜巴士车惊醒。 列车的两节车厢上分别安了四扇窗户，开过的时候车窗里面反射出来的光线在他卧室的天花板上明灭不断，像是一只睡熟了的怪物煽动着的眼皮当中透出金黄色的亮来。  
他的绿色Salem坐在床头柜上，强烈的薄荷味道引得他忍不住想要咀嚼。  
索尔奥丁森算是他第一个在美国交上的朋友，当然后来，他们的友谊变了质。  
洛基刚认识他的时候，对方还算是半个孩子，当然，那会他也算是半个孩子。  
他们在一起厮混了大半年，大多数时候都献给了任天堂游戏和亲吻。 他邀请索尔到他的家里来做客，心里满怀忐忑不安，有时候都忘了手应该往什么地方摆。只是偏偏他这个人又有些过度骄傲，不想在索尔面前露怯，因而才过度补偿一样地摆出豁达的样子来。  
他客厅里面的那个小红沙发成为了他们两个的安乐窝。  
在那个沙发上，洛基会伸手碰触索尔的膝盖。有时候几乎是不经意地，因为他们肩并肩坐着的关系，他会默默看着索尔脸上的笑，并且在他转过头来的时候别开脸。洛基的指甲盖勾住了索尔的领子，索尔轻声吸了一口气，睁大着眼睛。洛基早就对自己承认了他觉得索尔很有吸引力的这件事，有一段时间，他甚至没有办法直视索尔的眼睛。那双眼睛那么蓝，像是上帝有心眷恋他，因而把秋季的天空拆了一角放到他的眼眶里。  
他长得太美了，洛基自顾自感叹，他的身体健壮结实，似乎没有一丝多余的脂肪，充满了十几岁的人特有的活力。他的皮肤被太阳晒得几乎呈现出焦糖一样的颜色。大多数时候，他都穿着简单的T恤，手臂上的肌肉争先恐后地撑开了窄小的袖口。  
洛基突然就激动起来，他的胃发热，里面像是有许多只蝴蝶上下拍打，心跳加速，血液在皮肤下奔涌。他轻声喘气吻住索尔的嘴唇，用手掌捧住他的下巴，在他的嘴唇上，他尝到了一些薄荷的辛辣味道来，带着一些酸奶和早餐谷物的香气。索尔闻起来那么干净，他们安静地交换舌头，洛基闭上眼睛，用牙齿轻轻咬住索尔的下唇，让自己的手臂环抱住对方的脖颈。  
他们会长时间的接吻，直到洛基的膝盖发软，他们两个蜷缩在红色的沙发当中，他会像是一只猫一样趴在索尔的身上，用手抚摸他身体的两侧，看着他的喉结因为紧张而上下滑动。  
“你的伤什么时候才能好，”洛基小心避开索尔搁在扶手上的腿。  
“就快了，”索尔微笑着说，让洛基突然又丧失了盯着他看的勇气，“怎么？你急了？”  
“我怕你着急。”洛基搪塞地说，“我听说青少年的性欲总是特别旺盛。”  
“你又没比我大几岁。”索尔再次强调。  
那几个月，他们除了接吻，互相触碰，并没有做任何其他的事情。洛基鼓不起向索尔提出让他们的关系更进一步的要求。他们会在一起打游戏，洛基啃着他那一小袋大麻布朗尼，索尔偶然会肯喝几口啤酒。接着他们就接吻，像是离开了水的鱼一样大声喘息，让他们的身体互相摩擦对方的。  
在那段时间，以及后来很长的一段时间，索尔成为了洛基的性幻想对象。  
他花费了大量应该用在温习课业的时间，赖在浴室里面不肯出来，让热腾腾的水花拍打在自己的身上，把窄小的空间搞得水气氤氲，他的额头上满是汗水，用自己的左手勤勤恳恳地自渎。他想象着索尔背上的肌肉因为他的动作而像是水波一样移动，他想象着他蓝色的眼睛。  
除此之外，他还贪恋上索尔的声音，偶然半夜他会任性拨电话给索尔，听着对方急切接起家中电话时声音里面的喘息，“洛基，你要吵醒我爸妈了。”电波有些干扰，他的声音微微发抖。  
“索尔，给我唱首摇篮曲。”  
对方有些挫败地叹口气，“你又失眠啦？”  
这样的简单对话让洛基感到安心。  
他知道这座城市的某个角落依然有一扇窗户后面坐着一个熟悉的人，床头柜上放着一盆仙人掌，还有几个星球大战的人偶，而他会笑着接起电话。就这样的感觉，让他感到安宁。  
他常常二话不说听着索尔的呼吸睡着，事后索尔就抱怨他没有公德心，午夜扰民。  
而索尔在他人生中消失以后，他开始数羊，等到阳光重新攀附上窗棂的时候，洛基以为自己不记得索尔的脸了。而只有那双蓝色的眼睛还在他的记忆里面夺人心魄。

15.  
洛基知道他父亲在去他公寓的时候找到了几张索尔的照片。  
那些照片是他们一起去公园晃的时候拍下来的。那年洛基买了个傻瓜相机，把好几卷胶卷都用在拍索尔身上。  
他把胶卷拿去照相店洗出来，一张张收集起来，相片里面的索尔留着干净的短发，在阳光里面，他的面容有点模糊不清。不过他大抵总是在笑着的，笑着挡住洛基手上那个令人厌烦的镜头。  
那个老头子是在他们还在一块的时候在洛基的药片柜里面发现那些照片的，那天洛基收到索尔的电话，说他受了伤，所以过去几天都没跟他联络。桃花旺盛的洛菲森先生对着洛基皱了皱鼻子，表现出一副不以为然的样子。  
好在洛基从来也没有理会过他父亲对他生活的看法，从他眼睛上的那圈黑色眼线，再到他那些紧到快要从裤缝撕裂的牛仔裤，或者是他耳朵上别着的银色耳钉，洛基几乎是以他父亲不喜欢什么，他就偏向虎山行的方式打扮着自己。  
“这小子是谁？”他甚至都懒得装出一副不经意的样子，相当坦然地问。  
洛基“啪”地从他的手指缝里头抽出那张照片，一声不吭地把钱包和钥匙塞进口袋，“我要去一次新泽西，今晚就不跟你和莉萨吃饭了。”  
他父亲危险地眯着眼睛，「他承认自己在生气的时候，恐怕跟这位老头的表情也是如出一辙，」“你是去见这个小子？去新泽西？”  
“用不着你管。”洛基快速地回答。  
“难道我对你的事没有任何发言权吗？”他弯着嘴角问，绿色眼睛里面却没有多少笑意。  
“向莉萨问好！”洛基岔开话题。  
他走出房门的时候看到老头高大的身子在房间的地板上拖出了一条长长的影子，还隐约听到他说，“你跟你母亲一样，偏偏什么事情都要跟我作对。”  
“如果她不跟你作对，那就没有我了。”洛基关上了门，他突然气得有些说不上话来。  
索尔从他公寓离开以后的三天，洛基过着与往常无异的生活，每天骑着单车穿梭在西村，甚至还一个人去他们常去的拉面店叫了一份叉烧。  
索尔从他的公寓离开以后的两个礼拜，洛基把那些照片都处理得一干二净。他一个人坐在窗外的防火通道，用几根火柴和一个冰镇啤酒的铁桶烧完了索尔所有的照片。  
他们还有一张合影，那也是洛基最后留下来没有舍得烧掉的，他告诉自己这是因为那张照片把他自己照得特别光可鉴人。因此他甚至愿意无视这个算得上是他和索尔曾经在九十年代末的那个夏天曾经相亲相爱的唯一证据。  
他把这张照片藏得远远的，怕不小心哪天冷不防它从自己的哪本字典里面掉出来，让他近乎于看破红尘的内心又突然电闪雷鸣。

16.  
索尔奥丁森和洛基洛菲森这对失散已久的旧情人在约顿知音编辑部的食品柜旁边一眼万年，在一边围观的西芙、达茜和那个手上捏着吐司的同事不约而同感受到了山雨欲来风满楼的气息。  
“你…” 那个特别帅的金发壮汉捏着一罐子康纳咖啡欲言又止。  
“你…”他们那个脾气很大的主编脸色白得像鬼一样憋出了半句。  
“九界邪神…”金发男子用一根手指颤巍巍地指着洛基，他的手臂抖得像是在筛糠。  
“阿斯加德…”主编左手的三根手指都塞进了他上下两排牙的缝中，半天他憋出了那么一句没意义的话来。  
“你看起来…”金发男子企图寒暄。  
“今天的天气…”主编在没有窗户的房间做了个天气预报。  
“你的差评…？”金发男子似乎想要搞清状况。  
“唐吉坷德…”主编非常不流畅地企图转换着话题。  
“乳头…？”金发男子的语气令人脸红心跳。  
“全球暖化是现代社会的一大难题…”主编突然忧国忧民。  
“电池…？”金发男子问出了一句含义不明的话。  
“压缩饼干…”好吧，现在他们肯定主编一定在鬼扯。  
“压缩饼干？”吃了一惊，金发男子定神看着洛基，“康纳咖啡…？”  
「这是哪门子古怪对暗号的活动？」  
“喂，你们…去开个房间行吗？”半天西芙终于喊出了口。

17.  
洛基的脑袋发昏。  
索尔奥丁森，那个跟他分手了十余年的初恋男友这会正坐在他公寓的客厅里面的那张小红沙发上。  
当然他不再住在西村那个小小的公寓里面，现在为了省事他离编辑部住得很近。这样在无所事事的下午，他可以步行回家睡个午觉。  
他强烈怀疑一定是因为昨晚失眠，导致今天他产生了那么逼真的幻觉。  
「他应该换上他最喜欢丝质睡衣…这一切都不是真的。洛基洛菲森需要休息，闭上眼睛…再睁开…」  
索尔果然还是矗在他面前。  
他的那些老家具都已经被他丢光了。说来滑稽，作为一个毫无情感经验的人，他靠着写心灵鸡汤和酸腐的知心哥哥类型的文章大发其财，不知道妇女朋友们为什么一个个都那么中意他那些尖酸刻薄的吐槽，也许她们都幻想他就是她们所谓的同志好姐妹，因此他经常收到各种抱怨自己情感的电子邮件…他赚得不少，做的工作还算是个闲职，更何况男女关系、或者是男男关系、女女关系，本来就是世界上最大的难题，每一秒钟都有新生命呱呱坠地，每一秒钟都有人因为分手而痛哭失声，感情患者真是比癌症患者还要普遍，他也乐得在别人的痛苦中坐享其成。  
比如墙上的这幅小画，就是他特意请人从西班牙买来的，虽然画面抽象得看不懂，他就偏偏想要拥有，也许这就叫有钱任性。  
不过那么多的家具里面，他倒是唯独留下了这个红色的小沙发。  
而索尔就坐在这个沙发里面。  
要不是他的个子比原来又高了不少，他的脸看起来成熟了许多，加上他身上穿着的法兰绒格子衬衫和卡其裤子跟他过去常穿的运动服大相径庭，洛基还以为自己一定是不小心在年会上喝多了一脚踏进了热水浴缸时光机回到了九十年代。  
他对着洗手池水龙头反射出来那个面容扭曲的自己唾弃了一把，「洛基洛菲森，你可不是没有见过世面的乡巴佬，你不是经常为了那些偶遇前男友的女性朋友们出谋划策吗，是时候让你自己实践一下这样的角色扮演了！」他抬起头转过脸，佯装洒脱地问，“咖啡还是茶？”  
“给我水就行了，”索尔说。他的声音比以前更低沉了，听起来像是夏天的雷声，洛基胳膊上的汗毛都竖了起来。  
真可恶，老天爷为什么要跟他开这种玩笑，他每年都按时交税、从来不乱闯红绿灯，要是知道今年他会遇到索尔，他至少在早上出门的时候该穿上那条新买的灰色条纹裤，西芙说那条裤子显得他的臀型很圆润。  
不过该死的，他不需要索尔看到他圆润的臀型…  
他在想什么呢。  
“咳咳，嗯…”洛基正要开口说话，看到索尔站了起来，走到他身边，望着贴过来的那个身体，他突然喉头发紧，却看到对方低头拿过了放在洗碗架上干净的玻璃杯，打开水龙头给自己倒了点水。  
该死的，他怎么没有想到呢，这几个月来，他辛勤视奸的那枚截头男体就是如假包换的索尔的身体。他失神地盯着索尔喝水时候上下移动的喉结，半天才记得自己要把嘴合拢。  
索尔对着他笑了笑，“洛基，好久不见。”  
洛基眨眨眼，“哦是啊，好久不见…”他憋了半天就加上了一句，“你长大了…”  
索尔被他的这句没营养的对话逗乐，“你还是没变，老把我当小孩子，我当然长大了，我二十九了。”  
「对，」洛基的心里格楞了一下，他们十几年没见面了，他前几个月才庆祝了三十岁生日，「时光不再」，他们两个也不是当时随随便便就能够互相亲吻起来的青少年了。

18.  
洛基想奔跑，洛基想大吼，洛基想摇着索尔的肩膀问他这些年过得好不好，他的腰还疼不疼，他现在还运动吗。结果最后他问了一句，“所以，你爸妈知道你在网上开情趣用品商店吗？”  
也许是他的错觉，索尔的耳朵突然红了一些。  
“说到那个，”他的前男友放下水杯，“我来找你本来是为了希望让你能帮我撤销差评的…”  
「哦对了，他险些忘记了在这个问题上他自个也是个被挂在耻辱柱上的烤猪。」  
“嘿，没有放电池就发货本来就是你的错，而且我都说了是公司地址，你还那么不小心把快递的内容写出来，你知道我有多丢脸吗。”洛基拔高了几度声音，想要靠大吼大叫掩盖自己的心虚。  
“打住、打住，”索尔向着他无奈地摆摆手，“听着，让你撤销差评是我的本意…”  
“那你现在想怎么样？”洛基咄咄逼人地问，“你是亲自带来电池给客户上门安装吗？”  
“你是我的朋友，我当然不可能按照原计划把你暴揍一顿。”索尔挫败地叹了口气，“我没有权力要求你撤销你的评价，只是希望你高抬贵手，现在每个买家看到我都要调笑我一番，我的生意都要做不下去了…”  
洛基轻声咕哝了一句，“我才不是你的朋友。”  
索尔困惑地转过脸，“你说什么？”  
心里面的无名之火突然熊熊升起，洛基把自己手里的杯子往洗碗池里一丢，大声说，“我说我才不是你的朋友！你会管一个十几年没有见过的人叫朋友吗？我对你一无所知，我不知道你的电话，不知道你还是不是住在纽约，我们两个连脸书好友都不是…”  
索尔的脸看起来有点悲伤，“嘿，伙计，当时要我走的人可是你。再说了，你也没有联络我啊…”  
“联络你干什么，买G点按摩棒吗？”洛基脱口而出。  
可能是因为这句话太喜感，索尔笑了出来，“好，我也知道我的职业不甚清白，不过在我们店里买东西的九界邪神恐怕也不能算是什么贞洁烈妇吧？我们扯平了，这件事一笔勾销，你说怎么样？”  
“你来找我不就是为了让我删掉那个差评吗…”洛基缺乏诚意地说着，“过来，我的计算机在卧室里面，我当着你的面删了还不行吗。”  
洛基扭过头走进卧室的时候，忍不住在心里骂起来。「搞什么搞，什么我才不是你的朋友，又不是在演ABC电台的青春少女偶像剧，洛基洛菲森你就不能爷们一点吗，这种狗血的台词你都说得出口，活该被前男友知道你买雷霆GV男女可用按摩器…」  
“我来找你的时候不知道会找到的是你啊…”索尔似乎想为自己辩护几句。  
“所以你怎么会开始进行这项造福人类的工作的？”洛基绷着脸硬邦邦地说。  
索尔看了看洛基有条不紊的卧室，选择坐在了他那张国王尺寸的大床的边缘，他的腿长得不合理，膝盖顶住了洛基的背，隔着两层布料，洛基都能感受到他身上传来的热量，惹得他后背上出了一层汗。  
“你知道，后来某些原因，路易斯安那州立大学没要我，我就在新泽西的某个公立学校读了两年书，觉得自己不是读书的料，跟父母说我想自己创业。说起来也是阴差阳错，我邻居家有个老鳏夫，在纽瓦克开了家成人用品店，正需要人帮手。我当时就去帮他干了两年活，负责进货运货算账之类的杂务。结果前年，他出去跟人跟人约会，临走前带了几粒蓝色小药丸，结果在酒店里面心脏病爆发挂了…后来律师来念遗嘱，发现他把店面和供货商的名单都留给了我…于是我就顺水推舟地继续做了下去。”  
“噗，”洛基忍不住笑了出来，看到索尔凝重的脸色，他又连忙补了句，“我是说…我很抱歉…你一定非常尊重他…”  
索尔往他的床上一躺大大咧咧地说，“哈，别紧张，其实我也觉得这事情挺好笑的。他呢，牡丹花下死，也是无怨无悔了。”  
洛基在计算机上飞速按了几下，向索尔挑了挑眉毛，“好了，我都给删了，你满意了吧。”  
索尔拍了拍身边的那块空地，示意让洛基躺在他旁边，“你这种坏心的顾客，但愿我以后都别碰上。”  
洛基咽了咽口水在索尔旁边坐下，“你想都不要想，我以后就专门在你们店里买东西了…说起来，我有个问题…”  
“嗯？”  
“那种蓝色的小药丸怎么卖的，能不能批发给我一点，我好给我老爹当生日礼物？”  
索尔笑了起来，卧室窗户洒在床上的阳光照得他脸上那些新长出来的褶子都突然消失不见了，那一瞬间，洛基又以为自己见到了那个梦里萦绕不去的该死的旧识。

19.  
他们两个天南地北地扯了一通，话题不免又回到这次命中注定的尴尬相遇。  
“所以，我看不出你为什么要买我那些东西…你的男朋友一定很不能满足你。”  
洛基转过身看着他，“你是想问我有没有男朋友吗？你的花招可真拙劣，你的男朋友知道吗？”  
索尔对着洛基忍不住笑。  
「索尔奥丁森，你真特么是个窝囊废。」  
他气势汹汹差点捏爆那罐康纳咖啡的时候突然看见了正在穿过玻璃门的洛基。  
哈，他的初恋男友，化成灰他都认识。  
洛基的脸颊比以前更瘦削了一些，颧骨依然还是尖锐得可以切割钻石，他的眼睛周围没有了那一圈索尔看惯了的黑色眼线，头发也干干净净顺着额头整理在了耳后，他穿着一件黑色的衬衫，衬托着他的精瘦挺拔，修身的长裤得体地凸显出了他身高腿长的优势。总之，他看起来好极了，这让索尔感到非常懊恼。  
洛基当然看起来好极了。他在想什么呢。  
对方可是洛基，那个有条又会说花言巧语，又能不动声色将你损得恨不得揍他舌头的洛基。即使穿着再怎么怪异，一举一动还都显得气定神闲的洛基。他曾经痛恨到无可救药的洛基。  
是了，他当然气他。  
在同一年，他和职业橄榄球生涯永远做别，还落下一个阴雨天腰疼的老人病。那一年，洛基花了大把的时间陪他，他们挤在一起看电影，亲热，交换唾液，让身体互相磨蹭。他连洛基左眼上的睫毛都能数得清清楚楚，结果他对洛基的那些心思居然被当做了是小孩子的一头脑热。  
洛基把他踢下了床，他彷佛化身成为当哈利遇上萨利中的人物，那一路他走得魂不守舍，不敢相信他们两个居然就因为他的一句告白而分手。  
在回新泽西的火车上，他躲在公共厕所里面像是狗血剧里面演的那样低声啜泣，外面有个拿着雨伞的老太太不厌其烦地用伞柄捶打着门大喊，“年轻人，上大号别那么久，容易脱肛！”  
他当然气他，他对自己说，他一定是恨洛基的。  
那个口蜜腹剑的大学生，仗着自己多吃两年饭就各种欺负他。动不动从背后抱住他问他，“你想不想要我？我会努力让你快乐的。”  
再吃他的眼刀以后，他又老是说，“不过我是处男，我需要多看一些GV补充知识，这样我们的第一次才能完美无瑕，你期待吗，宝贝？”  
索尔说服自己，也许洛基不过是拿他当做了一个有趣的玩具，当他终于说出那句他爱他的时候，对方就像爱情浪漫喜剧里面的人渣前男友一样拔屌无情，穿上裤子不认人。好吧，他甚至没有拔屌，那场他满心期待的性爱从来没有发生过。  
但是久而久之，他却忘记了对洛基的那些恨意。  
他把自己丢到生活当中去，靠努力工作，经营小小的店铺维持自己不好不坏的生机。他有时候会想起那个黑头发的男孩，他苍白的皮肤，他接吻时候泛红的脸颊和他得理不饶人的个性。  
他记得洛基总是嬉笑怒骂地说着他老爹的事情。  
他也记得洛基的手指按在他的腰上，“索尔，你疼吗？”洛基那么问着，他绿色的眼睛像是躲在丛林深处的湖水，无声地反射着太阳的光芒。  
「索尔奥丁森，你真特么是个窝囊废。」  
“如果你想知道我有没有男朋友，答案是没有。”索尔回答道。  
洛基的眼睛里面闪了闪光，“那你是用什么亲测那些乳头夹的？”  
“闭嘴！”索尔用枕头按住洛基的脸十秒钟才拿开，洛基的头发乱成一团，气喘吁吁地正要大声控诉他，他鼓起勇气吻住了那两片无情无义的薄唇。

20.  
他不知道情势是怎么进行到现在这一步的。  
约顿知音的总编大人在自己那张铺着埃及八百针棉花床单的床上被他失联十几年的前男友吻到大脑缺氧。  
索尔的手掌撑在他的脸旁边，「他应该还是在孜孜不倦地健身才能保持住这身漂亮的肌肉…」他的右侧身体压在洛基的肩膀上，平时说起话来妙语如珠的总编突然就发不出什么有意义的声音。  
他们过去经常接吻，过去的索尔总是将胡渣剃得干干净净，他知道自己是索尔的所谓初恋男友，因为那时候的他吻技青涩，他们只是纯粹靠着荷尔蒙和青少年的性欲不断探求着彼此的唇舌的身体。洛基望着眼前索尔眼睛上的金色的睫毛和他眼角深深浅浅的笑纹突然失了神。「这不算什么，」他想那么告诉自己，「反正他们也不是第一次接吻了…也许这只是他们两个之间的惯性。」他有些自暴自弃地闭上眼睛，让双手落在索尔的背肌上，他的妥协让他们那个本来算是贞洁的吻变得黏糊不清起来。索尔的左手扶着他的脖子，喉咙里面发出一些战栗一样的声响，他的每一个动作都彬彬有礼却又有所保留，像是怕吓死他这个爱留差评的前男友。  
洛基皱着眉头想发出声音，无奈他的舌头偏偏在这个时候缴械投降，他的脑袋里面杂音不断，心脏跟好久没做有氧运动一样跳得飞快，他觉得浑身的血液都在逆向行车，他毕竟是个男人，还是个在性事上生疏到连他自己都羞于启齿的男人。  
“索尔…”他在换气的间隙病怏怏地喊了句。  
索尔睁开眼看他，他背后的窗户外面一抹夕阳给他的侧脸镀上了一层漂亮的金色。好吧，也许西芙说的没错，哪怕是洛基洛菲森这样爱好特立独行而且颇为守身如玉的男人也未能免俗的有他所谓的「类型」。眼前的男人强壮而挺拔，俊美得像个天神，而此刻这位阿斯加德的锤子眼神游离地望着他的嘴唇，显得有些举棋不定。  
“再来一次吗？”尴尬了半天以后，索尔突然很有礼貌地问，“我能再吻你一次吗？”  
洛基突然就发起怒来，“你现在是在寻求我的同意？你居然在寻求我的同意？哈，索尔奥丁森，你还真是一个完美的绅士…刚才你还在我办公室气势汹汹地要揭我老底，怎么，现在剧本换了？接下来你是不是还要给我念莎士比亚的十四行情诗？…”在他的嘴巴吐出更多刻薄的话之前，索尔再一次用嘴唇捉住了他，他特别不符合人物个性地将洛基的手腕扣在他的脑后，用那结实的接近两百磅的肌肉骨骼把洛基的肋骨压得一阵闷疼。  
好吧，洛基再次承认，他确实是个不折不扣的老处男，他不是没有和别人接吻过，但是他是个做事讲究时效又特别挑食的人，在跟索尔接吻之前，他是个不折不扣的青涩少年，仅仅在中学操场的座位后面偷偷和女孩子交换过一些唾液，在索尔之后，为了解决他自己的生理问题，他偶然也会找上一两个金发壮汉看看对方合不合胃，但是他吝惜于接吻，对他来说，「这件事一定会让约顿知音的读者大跌眼镜」接吻这件事应该是发生在情侣之间的。  
他不知道该不该把年少轻狂时期的那些摩擦摩擦定义为「情侣」之间的行为，事实上，除了跟索尔之外，他的接吻经验值简直少得可怜。  
洛基迷迷糊糊地想，「我可是夺走索尔初吻的男人，现在被这个小子亲得那么头昏脑涨真是不成体统。」  
正当他想要翻身想靠惯性把索尔挤下去占据主动权的时候，索尔放开了他的一只手腕，把他那只充满热度的手掌放进了他的衬衫下襬。  
「他他妈的完了…」洛基的身体在这个吻下滚烫起来，那些错乱的血液找到了去处，一个劲地往他的阴茎里面钻过去。

21.  
索尔在解开洛基衬衫的时候，感觉自己的手掌都有些发抖。  
他见过洛基的裸体，他记得那个骨骼修长，身上没几斤肥肉的男人的身体。但是过去的这些时间显然见证了洛基身体上的变化，他的皮肤还是苍白，但是胸口却因为他们的激吻变得有些发红，这会洛基的表现，按照正常男人的定义，一定可以被称作「一条死鱼」。他的两片被吻得有些红肿的嘴唇微微张开，似乎在做着人生最后的几次呼吸，那头感觉抹了不少发胶的黑发也乱成了一团，形象颇为不雅地黏在他的侧脸。  
但是在他眼里洛基偏偏就还美得有些没天理了。  
他的身材还是精瘦，但是多了些匀称的肌肉，在喘息当中，索尔能看见他的腹中线正在上下起伏。他的体脂肪一定很低，皮肤干净得像一张画布，这张画布现在在格纹床单里面微微发抖。从解开的衬衫里头，洛基的乳头因为受冷而有些凸起，他的下腹零星点缀的几根体毛像是给索尔的欲望画上了一个路标，直指着对方支起帐篷的紧身裤。  
“你是不是好久没正常的性生活了…？”索尔忍不住有些促狭地问，“我们就亲了亲你就硬成这样？”  
洛基支起身子，眼神像是一只湿透了的猫，看得索尔打了个寒噤，“你说的这是什么屁话…我要是有正常的性生活，还会去光顾你那家质量不佳的网店？”  
索尔笑了笑，低头用牙齿咬住洛基脖子和肩膀的接缝处，使了几分力气，非常满意地听到对方因为吃痛爆出了几句脏话，“索尔，你在搞什么啊…”  
“我听说某位九界邪神对我们家的情趣用品售后服务非常不满，所以我亲自来改善顾客体验…”忍不住和他抬杠。  
“你别在那里一副衣冠禽兽的样子，”洛基突然恶狠狠地抓住了他身上的那件T恤，用力顺着索尔的手臂将他剥得跟要下水的活猪一样精光，“你自己还不是起劲地很…”  
男人果然都是下半身思考的动物，索尔绝望地想，他自己的牛仔裤瞬间小了好几个尺寸，他的那位疏于照顾的小兄弟对他的前男友发了情，就像是认主的忠犬一样。  
他其实特别想跟洛基来一场温柔的性爱。  
早在十几年前，他就做好了献身给对方的心理准备，在他们那些缱绻的吻背后，他一直非常羞耻地渴望着和洛基在一张铺满玫瑰花瓣，被蜡烛环绕的床上就着慢爵士乐“彻夜长谈”。  
他受爱情片毒害颇深，结果事到临头，却吃了一个巨大的闭门羹。  
但是这不代表他不想搞清洛基的想法…  
“我们是不是该谈谈这件事…”索尔在头脑断线之前用手指指了指此刻已经热情练着玉女心经的他俩。  
“谈什么谈，”洛基终于从床上跳了起来，他因为身体的宽度吃亏，之前被索尔压得严严实实，这会他魂归宿主，心浮气躁地把头埋在了索尔的胸口，“我的脑汁都快从耳朵里面流出来了…快一点，我肖想你的肉体已经有好几十年了。”  
索尔想要反驳对方那缺乏逻辑的话茬，却被洛基舔到他侧腰的舌头惹得兽性大发，论身高他们两个可能差不太多，可是在体格方面，现在的洛基依然不是他的对手。索尔掐住对方没几两肉的腰又把他按倒在了枕头之间，“你就不能耐心点嘛？”  
“放开我…”知音总编特别没有尊严地哼哼哈哈起来，“我要摸你…”  
「这个人是多久没有接触过别人的肉体了…」索尔又好气又好笑地想，“你就不能安分点？至少让我帮你把裤子脱了？”  
“我要脱你的裤子！”对方从牙缝里面说，“是你先惹我的，现在可不要后悔，我的房间隔音效果很好，你叫破喉咙都不会有人理你的。”  
“你说的是什么台词啊…”索尔无奈地问，“何况，我为什么要叫？”  
洛基的黑色睫毛颤抖着，半眯着眼睛，“不瞒你说，在这方面我还是经验不足，所以你一会可能会很疼的…”  
索尔感觉到自己脑门上的青筋跳了跳，“你觉得时隔多年，我还会让你做这个主？”

22.  
索尔说完话就又吻住了他，接着轻轻将洛基的耳垂衔在牙间，他的动作不急不缓得几乎充满恶意。洛基感觉刚才对方好像说了什么关于谁做上面那个谁做下面那个决定的那一类很重要的话，但是索尔的手解开了他的裤子，覆上了他的欲望，有些太过于温柔的动作让洛基的神经崩成了一根拉长的橡皮筋，他的嘴唇顺着洛基的脖子游走到他的锁骨，他在那里用力地吸吮着，在他的皮肤上种了一大堆形状各异的草莓，接着他又转移重点玩弄洛基的胸口。  
「妈的，他又不是女人…」但是索尔的力道似乎有些不留情面，他居然被啮咬得敏感起来，忍不住张口想痛骂对方，却又硬生生说不出话来。  
洛基出了好多汗，索尔也是，对方的尺寸可观的胸肌上布满了一层薄雾，他们互相贴着的皮肤黏腻又滚烫，索尔嘴唇到达的地方像是着了火一样，发痒、发烫，他的胡渣刺得洛基忍不住颤抖。  
他是个处男没错，可他不是个和尚，以他单身那么多年看钙片的经验，他当然知道男人和男人之间的那回事是怎样的。他在活塞运动方面也是一把好手，那么长时间都靠自己的左右手解决问题，他有时候都自嘲自己的二头肌一定是来自于自慰。  
但是他索尔的手围住他阴茎的时候，他的大脑还是突然来了个空白，原来见过猪跑和吃猪肉的距离还是很大的！理论没有实践的辅佐，只不过就是理论而已。他衣衫不整倒在床沿，让自己脆弱的欲望被对方掌控，索尔的耐心简直要折煞他，洛基觉得自己的五脏六肺都有如过火，“你就不能用力点吗…”他一边喘息一边从牙缝里面挤出几句。  
“你急什么…”索尔好整以暇地说，“我还能亏待你？”  
“你不急？”洛基咬牙切齿地说，“还是说，情趣用品用久了，普通的刺激已经不能让你勃起了？”  
在这句话的刺激下，索尔的手加强了几分力量，洛基于是深深为自己爱打嘴炮扼腕。他的阴茎在索尔的手掌里面，敏感的皮肤能感受到索尔手心的茧子，对方前后的动作让他忍不住羞耻地呻吟了几声，阴茎也不由自主地上下弹跳着流出了一些前液，沾湿了他的那条皱得必须送去干洗的西装裤。  
「搞什么…他怎么能那么轻易地交出主动权…」  
他凭着最后一丝骄傲拉开索尔的手，急匆匆地扒下索尔那条碍事的牛仔裤。  
“啊呀，我还以为你会穿粉红色丁字裤呢…”洛基又忍不住多嘴。  
索尔向他翻了个白眼，任由他把他的那条四角裤推到了他的膝盖。  
索尔的尺寸确实可观，洛基心想，他犹豫着握住了那根滚烫的阴茎，试探性地上下揉动着，让包皮褪下，露出一个形状美好、色泽诱人的龟头。  
“啊…我好想吃了你…”洛基多话地说。  
“我就不该给你喘息的余地，”索尔说，“你哪来那么多废话…”  
说着他又被拉扯到了坐的姿势，索尔将自己的阴茎贴向洛基的，他那只接橄榄球的大手将他们的欲望握在一起，微微用力…  
这一切都太烫，他简直受不了…  
洛基突然就向后倒了过去。  
他睁眼的时候，看到索尔的腹部被他射得一塌糊涂，索尔的脸上有个不敢置信的表情，「好啊，」洛基心想，「上天对他真是太公平了…在那么羞耻的购物时间之后，他，洛基洛菲森，在床上，早泻了…」

23.  
“洛基，你出来…”索尔颓丧地敲打着对方的房门，“很久没做这是正常的…你不用躲着我…”  
其实除了洛基的自尊心受伤，他的小兄弟没有得到纾解以外，索尔的心情还是不错的。本来准备要痛揍无良买家九界邪神的一天比他想象得丰富得多。他不仅跟自己失散多年的前男友重新见上了面，似乎还顺理成章地几乎打上了一炮。  
对方是洛基，他当然也紧张，他们两个在床单上拥吻的时候，他头顶冒了许多汗珠，视线也变得模模糊糊，眼前只有洛基那双眼睛，因为瞳孔放大而剩下了小小的一圈绿色的边。他的手像是生出了自己的思想游走在洛基的腰侧，他看着对方的胸膛因为喘息上下起伏，接着他握住了他们两个人火热的欲望。洛基叽叽喳喳的嘴突然收了声，他的眼睛瞇在了一起，像是一条蛇一样发出咝咝的声响，他扬起自己的下巴，几乎是温顺地露出了他的脖颈。这让索尔自尊心大大得到提升，在情事上，因为他比洛基小上那么一岁多，从前他总是任由洛基主导他们的关系。但是现在，一切都不一样了，他知道洛基性格好强、无论在床上还是在口舌上都要争个上风，而这个不免有些野蛮的前男友被他摁倒在床上，摆出臣服的姿势，让他的头脑发热。  
但是在他刚刚开始移动手掌，想要给自己一些刻不容缓的摩擦时，对方突然轻声哼了一下，在他的下腹糊了一层精液。  
索尔当然…不免有些不爽…  
事情还没到兴头，对方就突然缴械投降。  
他看着洛基的脸上覆着一层潮红，他的额头有些汗珠。  
即使是…早泄…索尔也是第一次见到洛基高潮，他内心还有点小波动呢。  
不过洛基当然不会给索尔机会围观自己的窘态。他跟受了莫大的羞辱一样，飞速从床上跳起来，把自己关进厕所，完全无视了自己喷在对方身上的体液正在变干发黏…  
索尔又忍不住轻笑起来，其实这样的洛基也还是挺可爱的，像一只好面子的孔雀…  
“洛基，你不用不好意思…我们都认识那么多年了，另外，你至少让我进去洗漱一下也好啊。”  
他拍了半天的门，门内终于悠悠传来一声，“你就不能自己舔干净自己吗。”  
好生毒辣，估计对方的HP值是回来了一些。  
“洛基，开门，我们出来说话不行吗。”  
“我现在，还没有勇气面对你。”  
“我都跟你说了没什么需要不好意思的，你好久没有感情生活，秒射也是正常的，我们可以来第二轮，我小心点？”索尔满怀希望地问。  
门里的洛基无视了他求欢的请求，执着于秒射这件事，“我才没有秒射，我还是坚持了一阵子的…”  
“当然、当然…”索尔忙不迭地讨好对方。虽然整件事情非常具有喜剧色彩，他也不想让自己的前男友难堪，“其实这种事大家都经历过…”  
“…别想安慰我，我知道你只是想进来洗澡。”  
“我是说真的，”索尔说，他靠着厕所门坐了下来，“我也是男人这件事我最清楚不过了…”  
“那是当然的，阿斯加德的锤子…”洛基邪恶地说，“一般人都知道给自己起那么雄壮名字的男人往往都是盛名之下，其实难副…”  
“嘿，我可是在安慰你，你别变本加厉啊，何况是不是名符其实，你不试试怎么知道…也许我还真的有金枪不倒的能力呢？”索尔一边说一边忍不住笑，好吧，言语调戏洛基确实是不错的娱乐活动。  
“你对自己可真有信心啊，你的床伴们演技一定非常好…”对方酸涩地说。  
“什么…”他想反驳，话音未落，门突然开了，他以非常没有形象地姿势躺倒在了洛基浴室的瓷砖上。  
洛基的脸还是因为羞愧而发红，但是他仰着头，挺着背，看起来格外骄傲，“好啊，索尔奥丁森，这可是你说的，我倒是要看看你是不是就那么金枪不倒。”  
索尔还想反驳，但是他的眼神顺着洛基脱得赤条条的身上看了下去，好吧，他备受冷落的阴茎突然决定再一次进行升旗典礼。  
洛基是个激不得的男人，而他犯的错就在于，索尔也一样激不得。

24.  
洛基退后一步，拧开背后的龙头，踩进算是宽敞的浴缸，喷洒而出的热水哗啦啦地冲刷着他的脊背，隔着突然升腾起来的氤氲热气，他看见索尔也把自己脱得一干二净。  
他的小腹上有些痕迹，洛基羞耻地想，但是他的嘴总是比他的脑子快，“你那么磨磨蹭蹭的，是不是想临阵脱逃，还是你担心我们切磋以后，你确实是个银样镴枪…”这句话说得有些过于毒辣，洛基在龙头下几乎确认索尔会用那只手狠狠把他按在瓷砖墙上。索尔却没有那么做，他微微笑了笑，笑容当中却有些危险的信息，洛基看着索尔身体的反应，显然对方对他的毒辣话还挺受用。  
“洛基，我也想你。你还是那么能言善道，我很期待一会让你说不出话来。”  
洛基注视着对方，他承认他在这场言语的搏斗当中取得了许多快感，“我可是太期待了，不过你怎么又知道我到时候想说的不是，用力点，用力点，快点…呢？”  
索尔已经踏进了浴缸，他用手轻轻抓住了洛基的发梢，逼着他把头向后仰，枕在了索尔的肩膀上，索尔用上臂箍住了他，似乎轻而易举地承受了他的重量。他们都一丝不挂，但是也没有给彼此留下多少想象的空间。洛基的大腿后侧能感到索尔激动的情绪，他们的脸之间的距离不过几厘米，在这样的距离之下，洛基能看到索尔天蓝色的眼睛，他金色的像是光环一样的头发，和他唇角的笑容。  
“你喜欢逼我，”索尔说，他空余出来的右手伸向了洛基的欲望，洛基眯着眼睛，让热水拍打在自己的胸膛，一边轻轻扭动着想要摆脱对方的折磨。“你喜欢用言语折磨我，因为你其实很期待被我征服。”  
洛基张了张嘴，微笑着说，“那你来征服我啊？新泽西的雷神？你敢不敢说你不会输给我？你能让我闭嘴，让我尖叫，让我叫出你的名字吗，索尔？”  
索尔吻着他的耳际，他的皮肤能感觉到对方的笑容，他又咬住了洛基的后背，「那么用力，明天上班得穿高领毛衣才能躲避达茜的眼光…」那些痛楚像是带电一样穿过了他的全身，让他轻轻呜咽了几句。  
他的阴茎背叛了他，兴奋地在索尔的手掌里面跳动。他不是一个青少年了，刚才的高潮让他浑身酥软，但是这回他又像是飞蛾扑火一样向索尔的手臂里面挤了过去。他感觉自己的内脏都像被点着了，他饮酒止渴地倒在索尔的颈窝轻声说，“你别急啊…我们有的是时间。”  
洛基避开了索尔的亲吻，转过身子，用尽自己的意志力躲开了对方的手掌。他用自己的鼻尖摩擦着索尔的嘴唇，他们像是两只小狗一样互相磨蹭，他的手按住了索尔的肩胛。索尔在洛基的脸颊上印了几个吻，他的手绕到了洛基的身后，轻轻揉捏着他的臀瓣。“喂，想要那玩意吗？”洛基把手围成一圈，用舌头比了个肮脏下流的姿势。  
“操，”索尔含糊不清地说，“你还是那么喜欢说垃圾话。”  
这就是他掌握主动权的时机，洛基欣喜地想，“嘿，我想试试看，你这根又大又重的玩意，是不是跟我想象的一样充满精液？你想要吗？你觉得我的嘴唇长得还合意吗？”  
“天啊，”索尔又轻声咆哮起来，“好…好。你当然知道我对你的想法，你的嘴唇…过来。”虽然对方的话几乎是直接从色情片里面生搬硬套过来的，他却毫不在意。  
洛基冲索尔笑了笑，他轻轻跪倒在地上，用右手支撑住了浴缸的边缘保持平衡，他用脸颊轻轻蹭了蹭索尔的大腿。他像是猫科动物那般嗅着对方身体。索尔闻起来很干净，像他记忆里面的一样，他闻起来像肥皂和柠檬，还有一些大海的腥气。索尔的身体弓了起来，他站在浴缸的尽头，从他身上流下的热水逐渐变冷，打在洛基的睫毛上。洛基握住他阴茎的时候，他骂了一句脏话。  
接着他张开嘴，用嘴唇围住了索尔的前端，他抬起头，热水像是润滑液一样让他上下抽动的手没有遇到什么阻力。他伸出舌头舔舐着对方，用舌尖卷走了那几滴兴奋的前液。  
“嘿，索尔奥丁森，我要开始了。”他毫无必要地给索尔进行了一场预演。接着，他信守承诺地伸出舌头从上到下给了那根发红的阴茎几次完整的“照顾”。他张开嘴唇，低下头无视了对方发出的近乎原始的低嚎。索尔的尺寸可观，他没法将对方完整塞到嘴里去。当然，他也不可能塞进去，毕竟他没有什么实战经验，对这门子事情的研究多数来自于纸上谈兵。他用手围住对方，微微用力，接着用唇舌吸住了索尔的前端，摆动起自己的头来，时不时让索尔的阴茎不经意戳到他喉咙的入口处，这件事比他预想的困难，他忍着作呕的心情，低着头企图不让对方看到自己有些眼湿。  
“你对这件事，还蛮在行的…”索尔咬着牙说，他的手指抓住了洛基的头发，并没有用力，似乎是害怕伤害他一样有些温柔地引导着他头部的动作。  
洛基轻声地哼哼起来，他知道自己喉管的动作能让索尔感受到一些微弱的震动。他时不时吐出对方的命根子，用舌尖调戏着那个小眼，像是吃冰激凌一样用嘴唇环绕对方的欲望。  
在索尔喘息的间隙，他时不时又若即若离，当索尔的手用力抓住他肩膀的时候，洛基停下了嘴边的动作，抬起头像是要领赏的猫一样看着对方，“那当然，我平时经常用小胡萝卜练习，你知道的，那尺寸跟你的…差不多。”  
索尔大声笑了起来。

25.  
索尔被洛基撩拨起来。他原本对这个前男友就还有些不尴不尬的爱意，而对方纡尊降贵跪在他面前的画面实在太过诱人。莲蓬的喷洒下，洛基的脸色比刚才更红了几分，每一寸的皮肤上都有闪烁的水珠，那些水珠汇集成小小的溪流，顺着他修长雪白的脖子流到他的锁骨。洛基抬着眉毛看他，语气里面都是挑衅。而索尔也就懒得花时间跟他在言语上分出胜负来。  
洛基的身体在他手上的触感温暖而坚硬，他弯腰把对方提了起来，两个人跌跌撞撞爬出了浴缸，湿的脚印印在洛基的毛绒地毯上。浴室外面的空气一凉，他的身上起了一些鸡皮疙瘩。  
客厅里面的暖气送出一阵阵风，索尔掐住洛基的两肋，让对方的腿自然地围住他的腰间。他不知道多少次吻他，好像永远也不会够一样。他们跌在他们彼此都熟稔无比的小红沙发上。洛基的腿自然摊开了，他的阴茎翘在股间，让索尔忍不住上前亲吻了两下。  
洛基伸手把背后碍事的枕头丢在地上，红沙发上的白色毛毯裹住了他们两个逐渐因为蒸发而发凉的身体。  
“我没想过有一天会回到这个沙发上。”索尔几乎有些动情地说，他低头望着面前的男人，用手抬起他的膝盖，让他在毛毯上躺得更舒适一些。洛基的左腿挂在了索尔的肩膀上，他皮肉紧实的身体彻底暴露在索尔的眼前，索尔却忍不住看他的脸，搜索他熟悉的那些痕迹。  
“我一直没找到合适的新沙发换掉它。”洛基似乎是不经意地说，他的睫毛在眼睛下面落下了一小簇黑色的阴影。  
索尔叹了口气。  
他们身体之间有些距离，那里的空气逐渐冷却凝固，但是索尔的欲望却愈发高涨，他忍着不让自己颤抖起来。他握住洛基的小腿，在他膝盖的内侧印了一个吻。  
索尔用拇指揉弄了洛基的欲望，对方在喘息的间隙一边不示弱地回嘴说，“你那么笨手笨脚，你们店的买家知道吗？”索尔顺着他的侧腹吻着，趁洛基洋洋自得的时候轻轻摩挲了对方的身下。他的手指有些懒洋洋地在洛基身体的缝隙徘徊，时不时微微戳刺一下他紧密的入口。  
“喂，你干嘛…”当索尔从丢在门边的自己的包包里面翻找出一小罐草莓味润滑油的时候，洛基惊恐地对他说，“你还随身携带产品？有没有通过专业认证啊…”他话音未落的时候，索尔的中指就着他的动作滑进了他的身体。  
洛基抬起身体抓住索尔的肩膀，把身体折成了一个V型。  
“嘘，放松点，邪神大人。”索尔轻声说。他的手指浅浅地模仿着性交的动作出入着对方的身体。洛基很紧张，他的身体发热，他能感受到他肠道里头的压力。索尔只是塞进了第二个指节，对方就哀哀叫了好几声，“索尔奥丁森，我要告你…我要向ebay告你…你的售后服务糟糕透顶，我要告你强奸客户…”  
索尔不理他，在觉察到洛基肌肉微微放松的时候，又不紧不慢地塞了一根手指进去。从洛基发出的声音来看，他很可能是咬到了自己的舌头。这下他可以轻轻交迭手指，让他们舒展开来并且微微弯曲，洛基的内壁顺着他的动作微微蠕动，火热地搅弄着他的手指，他几乎用尽理智才没有马上提枪上阵。  
索尔用另一只手轻轻抚摸着洛基的腹部，想要安抚对方的情绪，“洛基…”他像是念经一样叫着对方的名字，他的手指终于找到对方身体里面盘踞着的那个地方，他用中指磨蹭着那里，果不其然感受到怀中的人身体的颤抖。  
他不想伤到对方，所以动作有些过于和缓。  
索尔想，洛基一定觉得自己在折磨他。因为此刻，洛基正咬着牙齿，他的身体在毛毯中扭曲，他哼哼着说，“你要是…”，「他的手指又触碰到了洛基的前列腺」“啊！…”他大声喘息着让自己能平静下来继续说那些没有营养的话，“你要是不想我羞辱你…那就给我快一点！”  
“你真热情…”索尔忍不住回嘴，“早知道你那么想要我的阴茎，十年前你就来拿不就好了嘛。”  
洛基瞪着眼睛看他的时候，他抽出了手指，用双手环住了对方的腰。他们稍微调整了一下动作，洛基眯着眼睛看着索尔往自己身上毫不吝惜地涂了一大把草莓润滑液。  
“你没性病吧…”洛基说。  
索尔翻了翻白眼，将自己的欲望对准洛基的身体，上下滑动了几下，戏弄着他的入口处，“你说话浪漫得像莎士比亚。”  
虽然他的前男友还没有住口，但是他此刻说话不免有些气若游丝，这也让他的话语缺乏了一些威慑力，“少磨蹭了，别像个女人一样…”  
于是他欣然迎接挑战，把他那颇具男人味的器官一寸寸往对方的身体里面塞了进去。

26.  
这简直是一场复仇。洛基浑浑噩噩地想。  
他的身体太疼了，钙片里面都是乱演的，他感觉自己的五脏六肺都被索尔那根尺寸不合理的阴茎挤压得错了位，就算对方的手多么温柔地抚弄着他的身体，他也没法放松下来，恍惚之中索尔把脸凑近他，吻着他的眼脸。  
“没事的，放松。”对方这么对他说，他伸出舌头舔洛基的眼睛，才让洛基警觉自己非常丢脸地差点洒下男儿泪。他们的身体紧紧连接在一起，索尔是那么火热，他几乎像是一根拿出冰箱太久的冰棍，就要融化成一团胡乱的稀泥。他想出声痛骂对方，却又怕被索尔看穿自己在床事上毫无经验。他用指甲扣着索尔的肩胛骨，发泄般地画出一条条血痕。  
“洛基，没事，放松。”索尔吻着他的嘴唇，他看着对方蓝色的眼睛，他像是做错事一样，几乎不敢动作，只是用手臂支撑着洛基的身体。  
“少啰嗦…”洛基终于咬牙说，“我又不是纸头做的，你想动就动吧，只是我要是以后便血，你得陪我去肛肠科跟医生说清楚。”  
他猛地闭上眼睛，跟准备英勇就义一样用手臂环住了索尔的脖子。  
索尔开始微微抽动起他的腰肢，洛基的手指能感觉到他背上的肌肉如同水波一样在他的掌心收缩展开。  
他让自己倒在毛毯之间，闭上眼睛承受着身体传来的痛觉和快感。  
索尔的胯骨撞击着他的臀部，但是洛基几乎感受不到那些拍击，他的身体突然无比迟钝又无比敏感，他似乎同时在炼狱又在天堂。  
「这就是西芙所谓的戳破樱桃？」他最后想到，任由索尔的手将他压平在那个红色沙发上。  
他们两个都身高腿长，一个小沙发当然承载不住，他的头因为没有空间而垂在沙发外面。索尔的右腿也放在地上，这给了他很好的施力空间，他几乎无情地抽插着，他们两个一起喘着粗气，像是交配中的两只野兽。  
索尔算是温柔的动作逐渐变得更加用力，他每一次的插入都摇晃着洛基的身体和整个沙发，他能听到沙发发出咯吱咯吱的声响。「该死的老家具。」洛基诅咒道，「希望隔壁住的邻居不要投诉他。」  
但是他思想的能力很快又被对方剥夺，他的入口因为反复的动作而变得松弛，索尔阴茎的顶端撞击到他体内隐秘的地方，他的思绪像是被拉断的项链一样，洒了一地，无法拼凑在一起恢复成原来的样子。  
他终于没有办法说出任何一句刻薄的话来，索尔用实际行动让他住了口。他让自己的大腿漂浮在索尔的腰边，索尔按住他的手一定会在他身上留下淤青。但是此时此刻，他似乎不太在意这些事情。他的屁股又疼又麻，他却似乎离不开这种甜蜜的折磨，他能捕捉到对方所有的微小动作。  
他知道索尔以前被叫做阿斯加德的雷神是因为他在球场上特别出色，他常常能够一个人阻挡两个防守方球员，并且毫不留情地将对方甩在地上。直到现在，他才知道对方身体当中积蓄的原始的力量。过去他们的亲吻，他能够占据主导，只不过是因为索尔让着他，而当他摆脱那些所谓羞涩的桎梏以后，他真的骁勇得像个天神。洛基张开眼睛看着索尔的脸，他眉宇之间的沟壑，他蓝色的眼睛。  
这像是一场风暴，足以摧毁他，改变他的一切，从此他不会再是同一个人。  
他只能紧紧抓住索尔的肩胛，几乎绝望地承载着对方的冲击，在快感当中呜咽。  
“让我听到你的声音，”索尔轻声说，“洛基…”  
“索尔…”他用几乎哑了的声音叫他，而幸好他不需要说更多，他们的嘴唇又贴在了一起，像是两片难舍难分的磁石。  
索尔将他抱了起来，他坐在他的怀中，他们脸贴着脸，额头上都有许多汗水。这个角度让他的抽插更加深入，几乎每一次都不偏不倚地击中洛基的痛楚。而索尔也终于忍不住诱惑，做了几下最后的冲刺，他将自己从洛基的身体里面拔了出来，粗粗套弄了一两秒，射在了洛基的大腿上。  
在洛基感到身体空虚的当下，滚烫的手掌怀绕住了洛基那根被忽略已久的阴茎，索尔只是稍微用力地磨蹭了两三下，洛基又丢盔弃甲，软倒在对方的怀中。  
而藉着他高潮身体的翕张， “嘿…”他喘着气问洛基，“你还好吗？”  
洛基把头埋在他的肩膀上，不肯出声。  
索尔这个像是牛一样不得到答案不肯放松的人用手扳住了他的下巴，逼着他跟他对视，于是他看清了洛基脸上那些诡异的湿痕，“洛基，你没事吧，是不是太疼了？”  
洛基用尽全力给了他一个眼刀，“不，索尔，这是喜悦的眼泪…你看，你比我早射，所以我赢了。”

 

27.  
似乎转眼之间就到了二月。  
街边枝头上的树叶终于掉了个精光，而一阵阵寒风从哈德逊河吹来，裹着一场场厚重的雪花。开始那些雪在地上积聚起来的时候，还有些洁白的意味，过了几个礼拜，因为化雪，街上的泥泞和狗的各种标记地盘，终于把马路弄得脏成一团。  
这些天天气不免有些多变，在太阳晴好的时候，洛基会抓着他的香烟在露台上坐一会，让和煦的阳光晒晒他苍白的皮肤。  
约顿知音的办公大楼在洛克菲勒中心附近，圣诞节前后他能够隐约看到那里搭建的滑冰场。夜色降临的时候，温暖的黄色灯光形成了一条光的河流，隔着玻璃窗他都能感受到人群当中的欢声笑语。  
因为又和他爸爸大吵了一架，洛基决定今年也不回家过圣诞节。  
听说他父亲的小女友做了一桌好菜等着跟将来的养子见面，偏偏洛基突然就没了会后妈的心情。  
黄昏时分雪往往总是下个不停，他在楼下的便利店买了许多短木桩用来生火。  
很多夜晚，他会就着那个从二手商场淘来的简易的小火炉给自己倒上一杯纳帕的黑皮诺葡萄酒，然后盯着自己的手机发呆。  
「他其实也不想老是盯着自己的手机的。」  
有一天洛基在小火炉燃烧的噼啪响声中突然在自己的一滩口水中醒来，发现自己还捏着手机，心里突然就不开心起来。  
按了home键，跳出来的消息里面没有一个是来自索尔的。  
他突然耍起性子把手机丢了出去。  
过了五分钟以后，不情不愿地爬了起来去捡…还好没有砸碎屏幕。  
从他们…那相隔十年的一炮之后，他和索尔保持着不咸不淡的联系。索尔在圣诞节的时候给他发了一条讯息，“亲爱的朋友，祝你圣诞快乐。诚挚的，索尔。”  
他盯着消息看了半天，似乎可以把那几个简单的字看出花来一样。  
「根本就是一条群发消息。」他悻悻地想。  
十二月二十七号那天，他忍不住回了一条，“圣诞快乐。”  
不知道索尔现在在干什么。他是不是回新泽西了。  
他跟自己不一样的，他有个热爱柠檬鸡的老爹和喜欢八卦的老妈。  
洛基想象着奥丁森家的节日庆祝，一定是相当盛大的。  
要不然在这个购物狂欢季，阿斯加德的锤子为什么没有做任何圣诞节优惠活动？店里已经有两三个礼拜没有上新了。  
不知道索尔家里有没有做蛋奶酒和火鸡的习惯，他知道索尔以前经常夸耀他妈妈亲手烘的巧克力蛋糕。  
那天晚上，洛基果不其然地失眠了。 他嚼着Salem看着公寓窗框上面爬得满满的植物，粗粗细细的枝蔓连成一大片。因为季节而显得没精打采。午夜的公交车再一次经过他的楼下，一阵金色的光芒照过了他的天花板。  
圣诞节既然过了，新年当然迫不及待地来了。  
西芙喊他在新年夜一起去城中有名的韩国俱乐部不醉不欢，他也跟着去了。偏偏那天晚上的灯光和亮片都过于敬业，把舞池当中扭动的身体照得光怪陆离。在韩式鸡翅的蒜香和荷尔蒙的味道当中，洛基决定坐在了拥挤的吧台边。  
捏着他的琴汤尼，他用醉眼盯着自己的手机看到了十二点整。  
在一片呼喊声中，俱乐部屋顶那颗彩色的大球炸裂开来，金色银色的装饰彩片漫天飞舞，有一片掉进了他的高脚杯里头，浮浮沉沉。  
他扭头看着那些舞蹈的人，其中大多数都吻着他们的舞伴，一片片的嘴唇贴在一起，像是一团浆糊一样分不开来。  
西芙在两分钟后拍了拍他的肩膀，用涂得鲜红的嘴唇狠狠吻了他的脸颊，“嘿，老伙计，又是新的一年了，祝你感情一帆风顺。”  
洛基又好笑又无奈地用袖子擦脸上的口红，他的手机还是静悄悄地躺在吧台上，“祝你在新一年里面洁身自爱，远离性传染疾病…！”  
西芙一拳揍在他的背上。  
两点零七分的时候，洛基坐着黄色的出租车回到自己的公寓，他拧开暖气，让自己的脚趾在毛茸茸的地毯上一根根摊开，他打开冰箱拿出净水器，给自己倒了一品脱的凉水准备喝完睡觉。  
索尔的简讯终于姗姗来迟，“嘿，新年好。”  
「又是一条对象不明的群发消息。」洛基想着。  
不过可能是酒精的作用，他的手指不听使唤地按了回去，“你还没睡？”  
这是一句毫无意义的废话。  
索尔当然没睡，如果他睡了，又是谁在这个兵荒马乱的时刻给他发来了祝福短信？  
“你也没睡。”他的手机叮响了起来，“你失眠了？”  
在他的大脑发出正确指令之前，他的手机热情洋溢地发了一句“你在哪”给索尔。  
过了两分钟，在洛基喝完了一半凉水以后，索尔的讯息传了过来，“我在城里，喊不着出租车，你在家吗？我们一起吃个早餐？”

28.  
索尔来的时候，手上领着一个咖啡色的纸袋，里头装着两罐子四十盎司的杂牌啤酒。  
他们在火炉前面喝完了啤酒，头昏脑涨又回到了那个淋浴当中，热水冲刷着两句雄性的身体，让冬天的寒冷从每一个毛孔里面被一寸寸逼出去。他们在浴室里面互相亲吻，最后不受控制地给对方打了手枪。  
“吃不成早餐了。”洛基眯着眼睛躺在沙发上，看着索尔光着身子大喇喇地在他的厨房走来走去。  
他的眼神流连在索尔的金色头发上，顺着发梢滑去了他漂亮的背肌，接着顺着腰窝看向了对方紧实的臀大肌和修长而肌肉发达的双腿。  
他的前男友作为炮友可真是一等一的成色，打着灯笼都找不到的那种类型。他想着。但是那么想的时候，他的胃里面突然就扭成了一团。  
「他们现在可不是十八岁了。」  
那个时候似乎两个人只要握一下手就能互相确定对对方的心思。  
他们只是接吻，一起看电影，他就知道索尔是他的男朋友。  
他们一起打电子游戏，手肘互相摩擦着，他在索尔腿上的石膏上面画画。  
但是现在，他们都三十几岁了，他却突然不确定他们算是什么关系来。  
偶然会打炮的前男友？非常尽职的ebay老板和他很难伺候的买家？还是什么别的。  
“我饿。”洛基拖着声音喊，“我饿死了！我要吃肉！”  
“很遗憾，”索尔打开他的冰箱看了看，“你的冰箱里面什么都没有，穿上衣服，我们去吃早餐。”  
纽约的一大好处就是无论哪一天，无论何时，你都能给自己找到一份配着蓝莓煎饼的鸡蛋早餐。  
洛基随便选了楼下的那家二十四小时营业的早餐店，老板娘见惯了他以各种宿醉的姿势出现，已经懒得多看他一眼。于是他们两个头发蓬乱地坐在空荡荡的餐厅里面，看着柜台上那个困意十足的墨西哥大妈算着帐。  
“你的新年夜恐怕过得不怎么样，”洛基用刀切着培根说，“最后居然要来找前男友发泄欲望。”  
索尔喝着橙汁，他的手指放在桌子中间那朵装饰的假花旁边，“我是来找你吃早餐的，不是来发泄欲望的。”  
“如果你那么坚持的话，”洛基说，他望着索尔的手移动到自己的左手那边，他的食指和中指轻轻摩擦着洛基的手腕，然后像是突然下定决心一样握住了他的手。「他不习惯这样亲昵的肢体接触。」洛基心想，可是他又突然提不起从对方手中拧走的劲头来。索尔的手掌很温热，但是动作却很轻，像是一只栖息在树枝上的鸟一样，似乎洛基稍微抖抖手臂，他就会一去不回地飞开。  
“洛基，我很想你，真的。”索尔最后说。  
“哦…”洛基回答。  
洛基相当怀疑这句话的真实性，如果他真的那么想他，也不会隔了那么多礼拜才靠着几条群发消息保持联络了。但是他没有说话，装出了一副对蓝莓煎饼产生出浓厚兴趣的样子来。  
事实证明，洛基没有想错，他们虽然间歇地给对方发讯息，索尔偶然会到他家里过夜，但是他依然对他们两个是什么关系只字不提。  
他有时候会留下来给洛基做两个煎蛋做早餐，有时候他在半夜就走了。  
这让约顿知音的主编大人觉得自己似乎身处在一个女士们所谓的“互惠互利的朋友”的怪圈当中。  
到二月的时候，每个商店的橱窗里面都放上了粉色和红色的星星，达茜和卡罗莱给办公室所有人都买了情人节用的红丝绒纸杯蛋糕。办公室所有的人都在忙着处理二月特刊的反馈。一大堆巧克力堆在他办公室的角落。  
洛基在用手撑着下巴，百无聊赖地看着窗外。外面的积雪丝毫没有要融化的意思，整个街区的行人都在步履蹒跚的前行。  
不出所料的是，这一天，索尔又失踪了，甚至没有群发短信祝福他情人节愉快。

29.  
在带着芬尼尔在公园跑了一圈以后，索尔打开房门，望着堆满货物的家。  
他想起来自己在一月尾的时候在楼下的报摊买了一份约顿知音，翻到总编来信的时候，看到了一张洛基的照片。照片里面的他交叉着手臂，抬着下巴，像是一只骄傲的孔雀一样目空无人。粉红色的大标题写着“朋友还是情人，决定权在你！”  
索尔翻出了那本杂志在沙发上看了起来，越看越觉得冷汗直冒。  
文章当中，洛基字字珠玑、咄咄逼人地讽刺了当代男性对女性的不尊重。“他们就好像是吃惯了神户牛排的狮子狗，”洛基写道，“你对他们越发迁就，他们反而蹬鼻子上脸觉得你是前世欠了他的。你说一只吃惯了神户牛排的狮子狗还会对超市里面卖的干粮有兴趣吗？”接着他话锋一转，谈起了情人节这个问题，“很多人觉得情人节是一个俗套的资本主义圈套，事实上却不尽然，这个时代恐惧承诺的男人也许愿意在床上对你念莎士比亚的十四行诗，管你叫他的心肝宝贝，但是他们就是拿不出送你一支玫瑰花的勇气。他们谈情人节色变，好像让他们陪着吃一顿晚餐比给他们爆菊还要可怕。”洛基恶狠狠地写着，“事实上呢，菜场里面卖的玫瑰花五刀两打，那么你还要厚着脸皮告诉自己，他是你的情人吗？”  
最后他气势汹汹地写，“与其留着这种男人一起过情人节，看五十度灰的电影版，还不如花钱给自己在ebay上买上一根好的按摩棒，不过记得，千万要提醒卖家给你附上充电器。”  
合上杂志，索尔忍不住笑了起来。  
他的商店在情人节总是生意兴隆，上个礼拜他忙得都忘了日子，桌上堆满了包裹单和发货确认书。  
情人节过了好几天，他的生意总算平静了下来。  
他在沙发上打了三个小时的瞌睡，然后想起来已经好几天没有联络洛基了。  
他不知道洛基是不是真的在闹脾气，他的这位前男友的内心有些难以揣测。  
洛基在开导别人感情的问题时倒是眼清目明，却忘了那么多年前自己才是那个“畏惧承诺”的“吃惯了神户牛排的狮子狗”。  
他知道洛基喜欢靠着说刻薄话掩盖自己的情绪，他喜欢用戏谑的方式隐藏自己的不安全感，可是索尔在他面前就像是个手足无措的青少年一样，他不敢太过于主动，怕洛基又一个回旋踢把他踢进冷宫，这下连朋友都做不了。  
他也怕洛基其实根本对他没有多余的兴趣。  
他们每次见面都是在晚上，洛基习惯了穿着他的丝绸衬衫来开门，两个人每次都说不上几句话就滚到了床单里面去，得不到片刻的喘息。  
他们第一次性爱以后，洛基像是打开了潘多拉的魔盒一样，对性事似乎充满了兴趣。有时候他主动得让索尔有些担心他的精神健康。他会用腿缠着索尔的腰把他按在床上用手指在他的背后画上一条条爱恨交织的血痕。他会捏着索尔的大腿骑着他上下摆动，在言语羞辱他和羞耻的呻吟之间难以抉择。索尔爱极了他高潮时候的脸，他整齐的黑色头发都散乱在耳边，他的脸上覆盖着汗水，他咬着嘴唇，从脸盘到胸骨都浮出潮红来。他像是一个不知满足的梦魇，住在索尔的脑子里面，在他脆弱的时候出现，让他的五脏六肺都烧成一片焦土，恨不得将自己挫骨扬灰。  
洛基在他耳边问他，“嘿，下次带上你那得意的乳头夹来，你说我能不能被电到射出来？”  
索尔的脸就突然涨得通红。  
他在这方面似乎开放得不可理喻。  
可是在另一方面，洛基从来不主动联络他，他从来没有答应跟他一起出去吃晚餐，也不愿意回应他想要握住的手。  
他们唯一一次在公共场合出现，就是在洛基楼下那个质量堪忧的餐厅。那里的客人少得可怜，看起来像是一个已婚男子会带他的情妇去避开高级社会视线的而幽会的地方。  
他掏出手机拨了洛基，“嘿，想不想一起出来吃饭。”  
“哦，”对方的声音冷冰冰的，“我六点半下班，你可以七点到我家来。”  
“我不是想到你家去，”索尔扶着额头说，“我是真心想跟你一起出去吃一顿饭。”  
“你是在约我吗？”洛基挖苦地说，“怎么？”  
索尔看了看日历，“我听说今天是中国人的新年，我想问你肯不肯跟我一起过个节。”  
洛基哼了声，“啊，对，我听说新年是那个啥年来着。”  
索尔好脾气地说，“听说是山羊。”  
“你确定不是绵羊？不是公羊？不是小羊？不是羚羊吗？”洛基慢吞吞地说，“也许是有角反刍动物吧…”  
“无论如何，”索尔扶着额头说，“跟我一起去中国城吧，我们去吃一顿大餐。”

30.  
他们俩在八点半在中国城麒麟金阁碰了面。  
满场坐满了中国人，导致他们两个那白人的脸显得格外令人瞩目。  
在洛基点了西兰花鸡肉时，隔壁桌的几个中国人发出了一声类似于嗤笑的声响。  
“你为什么不点些特别的东西？”索尔问。  
“好多东西我都吃不惯，不想尝试。”  
“没试过你怎么知道你不喜欢呢。”  
洛基假装听不见索尔的言下之意，他抬头看了看屋顶上装饰的大红灯笼，巨大的饭厅的尽头有一对有些俗气的金色雕龙雕凤。他们的餐桌在走廊上，旁边有不少急匆匆走过端着各种看起来有些像不明生物的菜肴。  
“这地方还真是节日气氛浓烈。”洛基用叉子戳着碗里的那块硬生生的西兰花梗。  
“我觉得挺不错的，给整个节日佳画上热闹的句点。”索尔说。  
洛基看着他，“我听说空虚的人往往喜欢过节。”  
“庆祝总是没有什么不好的，纽约的冬天那么冷，不想出点事情打发时间多无聊。”  
“看不出来阿斯加德的锤子还会觉得寂寞。”洛基斜着眼，“难道是因为新进的情趣内裤不受欢迎？”  
“哈哈哈，随便你说吧，”索尔干巴巴地说，“我只是觉得我们两个人好久没有坐在一起好好吃一顿饭了。”  
他用筷子的手颤巍巍地，从桌上的一盘子青菜里面夹起了一根菜心放在洛基的碗里，“啊哈，技术还不错。”  
“你对小棍子的利用总是让人印象深刻。”洛基开口说了一句带着情色意味的话。  
十年没见的两个人，在话旧的时候不免偶然要逃避话题，而彼此之间生活重迭的部份已经极少。  
他们从前常常一起在西村尝试新颖的餐厅，索尔记得洛基很痴迷圣马可广场的那几家个儿挺小的日式串烧店做的拉面。  
“你的工作怎么样？”索尔问，企图在尴尬当中寻找话题，“我从来没有问过你怎么会去杂志社的。”  
“谁让我太具有给人做知心姐姐的才华，写的一手好鸡汤软文。”洛基咬着叉子。  
“我觉得你写的挺不错的。”  
“啊咳…什么…”  
“我买了你的杂志，你写的内容风趣幽默，还有些辛辣，我能理解为什么广大女性读者会觉得那么受用。”  
“你看了哪期？”洛基戒备地问，然后又飞速自我否决，“这不重要，我们的杂志没有任何可看性…”  
“从某个角度说，我们两个都是在为别人的感情生活做贡献的。”索尔笑起来说，“所以我觉得你做的事，还是很重要的。”  
“你为了美国人民追求性福也作出了卓越贡献。”洛基说，“话说回来了，我一直好奇你所说的店主亲测，你试过你们家卖的那款熊出没限量红色内裤吗？你的床伴难道没有因此不举…”  
“我只是试穿一下，看看面料的质地会不会扎人…我没有给别人看笑话的自虐倾向…”索尔红着脸说。  
“你不试试怎么知道你不喜欢？也许你就是爱穿这种害羞的东西呢？”洛基以其人之道还治其人之身地说。  
“你就不能好好跟我谈谈人生吗…”索尔挫败地扶住额头，“我…”  
他的蓝色眼睛盯着洛基，看得他有些不自在。洛基撇撇嘴，突然怕了索尔嘴里要说出来的话。他冲着旁边走过去的服务生喊了句，“嘿，给我加一份那个葱爆龙虾和一份这是啥…哦，火锅吗？今晚他请客。”  
“你点那个干什么，你说了你又吃不惯…”索尔大声抗议着。  
“我看到这玩意最贵。”洛基理直气壮地说。  
在索尔感到钱包一紧的时候，洛基偷偷在餐巾下面笑了起来。  
吃完晚饭以后，他们两个逛到联合广场附近，小公园里面的大学生拿着吉他弹着情歌，几个孩子在打雪仗。索尔用肩膀撞了撞他，“你没穿外套不冷吗？”  
“我不怕冷。”洛基无所谓地说。  
“嘿，看！”索尔指着北面的天空，在黑色的云际，帝国大厦闪烁着象征中国的红色和金色，“酷毙了。那可是西雅图夜未眠里面汤姆汉克斯跟梅根瑞恩相遇的地方…”  
“我差点忘了你还有看三俗电影的这个爱好，”洛基挖苦地说。  
“那是经典爱情电影，”索尔说，他突然用手捂住了洛基的耳朵，“你的耳朵尖都红了，还说不怕冷。”  
洛基不由自主地对上了对方天蓝色的眼睛，并且在他的眸子里面看到了一脸茫然不知所措得像个孩子一样的自己。  
“有角反刍动物年快乐。”索尔对他笑着说。  
洛基突然就被这个傻乎乎的笑容给震住了。虽然这个所谓的中国新年对他来说毫无意义，他想着，可是算起来，这还是他俩这十几年第一次单独过一个像模象样的节日呢。

31.  
洛基洛菲森主编在办公室里面笑得春花盛开。  
没错，他心情好，整个世界彷佛都是粉红色的气泡，就连今天早上卡罗莱不小心给送来的咖啡是半糖而不是全糖的这件事，他都没有多计较。他那么OOC的原因旁人各有千重解释。  
让我们来采访一下约顿知音总部的工作人员和他身边的亲朋好友，看看他们对着反常的现象都有些什么细微的观察和真知灼见。  
一位手捧着刚烤好面包，表情非常憨厚的男性工作人员同我们如是说，“对，自从二月以来，洛菲森先生就很少加班，每天他都瞄着时钟踩点离开办公室。这为我的婚姻生活出现转机形成了非常大的积极作用。要知道…我太太一直说我一个四十几岁的人来还在从事文职工作实在有些胸无大志…”这位工作人员紧张地推了推眼镜，整理了一下自己灰色的西装，“啊，你问我叫什么…这个采访不会被登上杂志吧？如果给我太太看到，她会用她修行多年的太极咏春拳法把我打得皮开肉绽的…”在确定了这只是一个私人调查以后，这位上班族的心情得到了大大的改善，“哦我叫菲利普，你可以叫我菲尔…不不，您不用特意为我向家庭暴力保护组织提供材料…虽然她下手很狠，但是每次都还是会避开要害的…总之…”  
在约顿知音前台工作的达茜小姐在接受采访的时候正在忙不迭地把自己桌上的八卦杂志和美甲套装匆忙塞进抽屉，“啊，你说洛菲森先生啊，唔没错，他最近确实心情特别一反常态的好…”她看了看周围，非常神秘地说，“其实对此我有个推测，在两三个月前，曾经有一个金发壮汉，对没错，有那么高，那么壮…”她不遗余力用手比划着，“而且长得特别帅…他过来大声向我们要求要见一个所谓的九界邪神…我目睹了全过程，不信去问卡罗莱！”达茜非常不雅地将手伸进了衬衫里面调整起来了内衣肩带，“对对对，后来洛菲森先生就出现了，他们两个人对上了视线，要我说啊，那视线里面足足有十万伏特电力，站在旁边围观的小伙伴和我都感受到了空气中的性吸引力…哗！…嗯？你问我怎么知道洛菲森先生是基佬？…我一直以为这是办公室大家众所周知的秘密呢，你知道他抽屉里面用的环保筷是粉红色的吗？…总之…自从那以后，他的皮肤光滑了不少，难怪人家说性生活有助于协调内分泌…”  
正走进大厅的西芙女士是洛菲森先生自从大学以来就相当交好的挚友，她扎着一个简单的马尾，穿着高帮皮靴，让鞋跟在大理石地板上噼噼啪啪敲个不停，“洛基？我上个礼拜是见过他来着，他看起来不错…”西芙女士非常有建设性地摸着下巴若有所思，“其实我猜想他是交了男朋友了，而且可能那还是他的前男友…对，没错，如果给洛基知道我跟你那么说，他情感主编的职位必然是要不保的。不过洛基其实…”她压低声音说，“在去年之前，一直都是个老处男…”西芙女士继续说道，“我过去看过那个男人的照片，洛基有一张跟那个家伙的合影，他大概六尺三高，金色头发，身材性感逼人，连我都忍不住想多看几眼，你要知道，我可是阅人无数…阅人无数…那样的男人一定是人中龙凤、极品货色，居然又是个喜好男风的，真是对女同胞们莫大的侮辱…”她说的咬牙切齿，令人不禁怀疑起她是否真的希望洛菲森主编过上幸福快乐的生活，“但是我还是得说，洛基在感情的问题上其实犹豫不决地像个小学生，如果你告诉我他现在正躲在办公楼的某个角落抓着一小朵玫瑰数着他爱我他不爱我，我也是不会感到惊讶的。虽然他貌似是情感主编，但是他的感情经历是0！哦不，一定是负数！”  
洛基坐在办公室里面狠狠打了一个喷嚏，他手上的玫瑰飞了出去。  
「可恶，他忘了刚才数到五还是六了！」

32.  
二月底，纽约被一场巨大的暴风雪袭击，半个曼哈顿重新被埋在了雪里。  
洛基也乐得给员工放假，每天窝在家中的小火炉旁边跟索尔一起看《缘分天注定》。  
索尔泡了一杯热巧克力坐在红色的沙发上，目不转睛地看着男女主角在溜冰场上旋转跳跃牵手大笑。  
“这是我看过最三观不正的电影，”洛基刻薄地说，“下一个月的专栏我要写一篇关于迷恋爱情电影的男性其实往往阳痿的专题报告…”  
索尔放下杯子看着他，“洛基，我不是因为这个电影的三观才喜欢看的…”  
洛基撇了撇嘴，“你别告诉我你一个奔三的男人还在热爱一见钟情，一眼万年，剎那惊艳，魂牵梦绕，遍觅芳踪，一波三折，本性情怀，失手交错，踏破铁鞋，肝脑涂地般的爱情…？”  
索尔伸长手臂把洛基半是拖到了他的身边，“我倒是很愿意你把你的伶牙俐齿用在一些其他更有建设性的方向上。”他的话语里面有些性暗示，让老处男，「不，他现在不是处男了，他是一个正常的三十岁男性」，涨红了脸。  
索尔最后亲了亲的嘴角说，“如果我说我相信，你一定会笑死的。”  
“世界上痴男怨女那么多，也不只你一个。”洛基从牙缝里面说。  
“可惜我不知道我喜欢的那个人是不是也是跟我一样，是个相信冥冥中自有天意安排的痴男怨女…”索尔半开玩笑地说着，一边看着他的前男友的嘴一张一合，像是一条被放到了脸盆里面的金鱼，“如果他是那样的人，也许十几年前就不会那么轻易地将我弃之如敝屣了。哎…有些人就是无情无义，无理取闹…”  
“你在骂我！”洛基后知后觉地反应过来，“你居然敢骂我？你才无情无义，你更无理取闹…”  
“我可没说是你，”索尔笑着揉了揉他的头发，「完全无视了主编的发型是靠非常精确的发胶量完美维持的这个事实」“你可别对号入座。”  
“我相信情趣店老板的感情生活一定非常丰富。”洛基用他那条淬过毒一样的舌头嘲讽了一句。  
“哈哈，”索尔似乎已经习惯了洛基时不时的嘴炮，他相当有绅士风度地笑了笑，“说真的，洛基，我确实相信相信冥冥中自有天意，不然ebay那么大，为什么偏偏你会到我们店里来买乳头夹？”  
这句话本来应该是浪漫的，但是从他嘴里说出来，有种不可言说的羞耻感。  
于是洛菲森主编红了脸，而他又窘又羞的表情在奥丁森先生眼里看起来真是说不出的可爱，刚刚被拨弄乱了的黑色头发掉在他的脸颊旁边，他那双勾人心魄的绿眼睛，「诅咒那双鬼火一样的绿眼睛」在火光中熠熠生辉，像是约旦石油大王会戴在拇指上的鸽子蛋祖母绿戒指，他的脸颊因为暖气微微发红。  
“给我个吻吧？”索尔轻声问。  
洛基想翻个白眼给对方看，自尊心又突然自暴自弃，算了，偶然还是要顺应一下自己身体的需求，做人不好太勉强。他弯下腰坐在了索尔的膝盖上，含住对方的嘴唇，用手压着对方的肩膀，将舌头往他的嘴巴里面送。索尔嘴里还有一些热巧克力的余味，有点苦涩、有点微甜，让洛基没法浅尝即止。他充满占有欲地掐住了索尔背后的沙发靠垫，让两个人的热吻变成了唇齿相依，他那个可怜的古董小沙发坐垫发出了弹簧要断裂的声响，“索尔，索尔…”洛基在索尔的耳边嘀咕了几句。  
“怎么了？”索尔抬起身子，用手指追逐他的锁骨，上下摩挲他的侧腹。  
“今天让我在上面好吗…？”洛基就着那句野心勃勃的台词继续吻着索尔的脸颊，让手指在对方金色的头发里面盘旋。  
索尔噗嗤一声笑了出来，让约顿知音编辑感到自己的男性尊严受到了前所未有的打击。

33.  
洛基醒过来的时候大概是凌晨三点，他的头没好好枕在他那个记忆海绵的靠枕上，导致他的左边肩膀一阵酸痛，睁开眼的时候，他看到索尔坐在床沿正在往自己身上套衣服。  
“嘿，”他捶了锤对方的背肌，“你疯了，今天你还要走？”  
这件事让洛基很是介意，自从一起过了中国新年以后，他们彼此联系非常频繁，甚至跟普通情侣差不多，而且经常一起吃饭、叫外卖、看电影，洛基甚至非常老夫老妻地忍受了索尔偶然借用他牙刷这件非常不讲卫生的劣习，但是他从来不在洛基家过夜。  
每次他们看完电影以后，或者是做完有氧无氧床上运动以后，索尔总是稍微陪他躺一会，等他睡着就起身回家，雷打不动，简直让洛基觉得他的枕边人一定在夜晚有另外一重身份，哥谭需要他…  
当然还有另外一种可能，索尔不愿意留下来过夜，还是因为，「正如第八支玫瑰所预示的…」他其实没有那么在乎洛基的感受。  
洛基也不是一个喜欢在事后卿卿我我拥抱，互诉衷肠的人。  
可是索尔留下的夜晚，他总是比较容易入睡，也不会莫名其妙老是听见那辆午夜公交车的声响。  
更柯匡早上醒过来看到旁边的枕头上没有人，睡觉的时候没有一具释放高体热的暖气机在旁边，他总是心里有些不满。  
索尔转过头抱歉地看着他，“吵醒你了吗，真不好意思…我刚看到你在流口水。”  
“你真是会说情话。”洛基冷言冷语，他的心里却是有些不快，“我看了天气预报，他们说今晚最低温度可是零下十六度，你等着出去冻死吧，到时候别怪我说我没留过你。”  
“洛基，”索尔最后轻声说，“我不是故意要走的，你知道我有生意要照顾，越是雪天越是要按时发货，否则…”  
“否则被雪天困在房间里面没事做只能打飞机的你的那些可怜的顾客就要受苦了…”洛基醒了一些，相当伶牙俐齿地说。  
“一是那样，二是芬尼尔还在家，我不回去他会睡不好觉…”  
“芬尼尔是谁？！”洛基语调高了两个八度，“这个名字听起来就是个妖艳贱货！”  
索尔笑了起来，“他是我养的狗…”  
“哦。”「哦，太丢脸了。」洛基想转身诈死，却被索尔按住了肩膀。  
“唔，”索尔看着他，即使在一片黑暗中，他的两个招子也亮得像是一只大型猫科动物，那种蓝色太摄人心魄，让他突然就动摇了自己的愤怒，洛基觉得自己有一天得把索尔的眼珠子剜出来才行，“洛基，如果你想跟我一起过夜，你可以来我的公寓啊…”  
“你住得离我公司太远，上班不方便。”洛基缺乏耐心地说，“另外，我可没想跟你一起过夜。”  
“好吧，”索尔把外套系好，“为了防止某些没想跟我过夜的人可能会产生的好奇心，我还是想告诉你一下，去年九月号约顿知音的读者来函当中写了，对于一个十几年都不愿意回一句我爱你的人，千万不能心慈手软…”  
他离开房间的时候，洛基的下巴简直要垂到了胸口。  
「好吧，他没料到索尔居然还对此怀恨在心。」

34.  
洛基的两只手臂被索尔用一根领带的活结固定在了他那张老式床的床柱上，他斜着眼睛瞥着旁边拿着打火机和「传说中的」低温蜡烛的索尔。  
在索尔的坚持要求下，他那个平素整洁无比的卧室无端端多出了许多香氛蜡烛，一股子栀子花的前调，配上麝香，索尔号称那个味道美得令人窒息，“我的许多客户都交口称赞。”在跳跃的火光当中，洛基那位前男友身上的线条显得格外有条不紊，随着动作的变换，他的背肌微微像是波浪一样的起伏。  
洛基没耐心地用尚有活动空间的脚踹了踹对方光裸着的臀部，“你要搞到什么时候，有些人可是有朝九晚五的正职的…”  
索尔抓了抓头，“我只是为了让这一切特别一点…”  
他用手掌将洛基的腿分开，将一个热乎乎的湿吻印在对方的膝盖内侧，那个白色蜡烛总算被点着了，散放出一股不知名的香气。  
“你那玩意真的通过了商品质量检查吗？”洛基的话还没说到一半，索尔的手腕侧了侧，几滴烛油滴滴答答地落在了他的侧腹，那里苍白的皮肤瞬间染上了几点红色，“啊！你好歹跟我说下三二一啊。”  
“你真是不识情趣到了极点。”索尔扶额说着，他用空余出来的手掌按住洛基的腹部，防止他到处扭动，虽然洛基嘴上一点不饶人，可是他额头上却也冒出了不少汗珠，呼吸也不免有点急促起来，“我跟你说过这个蜡烛是纯天然精油做成的，用得放心、嗅得安心…”  
“你少说几句广告词，”洛基侧过脸说。他的肋骨附近又被索尔烫了几下，虽然不是疼得很过分，却也让他的身体不由自主地颤抖了起来。  
索尔咬了咬他的手臂内侧，在那里留下了一小排牙齿的印记。  
摇曳的烛光下，洛基半睁着的绿色眼睛有点夺人心魄，他的阴茎有些反应，开始慢慢立了起来，深粉色、修长而文雅，尺寸也很漂亮，跟洛基的身体无比合拍。索尔跪在对方的双腿之间，像是一个朝圣的人一样用手指和舌头膜拜他的偶像。  
随着一阵阵短促的呼吸，他手上的蜡烛在对方的腰间留下了一连串小小的烙印，洛基微微抽着冷气，用牙齿咬着嘴唇，在睫毛的间隙看着他。  
索尔用尽全力让自己的动作温柔，在每一个红色的斑点上，他都不遗余力地送上一个诚恳的吻，他用拇指指腹轻轻摩擦着微微烫伤的皮肤，像是安慰一只有点受惊的幼兽。  
空气里面充满异域味道的香氛更加强烈了，他们两个的身体不着一缕又互相摩擦，欲望不由如虎添翼、得寸进尺。  
“你打算磨蹭到五月吗？”洛基问，语气却有些过于柔软，显得毫无威慑力。  
索尔弯了弯嘴角，他放下蜡烛，将手指熟门熟路地探到了对方的臀缝之中，因为火焰的温度，他的手指在洛基冰凉的皮肤上显得滚烫。他顺手从床头柜拿起那管“冰火两重天”的润滑油，在中指上抹了个均匀。  
洛基张开嘴又要说话，却被他的舌头堵住。  
随着他在对方嘴里的攻城略池，那根手指也顺着入口的皱褶滑入了对方的肠道，他弯曲着指节，半睁开眼睛看着洛基脸上不知所措的表情，“你只有在做爱的时候才废话少一点…”  
洛基的手被捆住不能动弹，他只能用牙齿咬住索尔的嘴唇威胁对方。  
卷曲的手指碰触到体内某个位置，他又忙不迭地方寸大乱。  
那强烈的麝香味道逐渐被后调所取代，变得温柔和和缓，空气中的甜味愈加黏腻温暖。最终，床头柜上的烛光上下跳跃了一下，被窗外吹来的夜风吹熄，一股青色的烟雾弥散在空气之中。  
在月光下，洛基脸上还染着一层高潮带来的薄汗，他半睁着眼睛，重获自由的手臂围绕着索尔的肩膀，“嘿。”  
“怎么了？”索尔转过脸，用手臂搂住对方。  
“明天早上我请你吃华夫饼好吗。”洛基眯着眼睛说，“我知道西村有家特别有名的店，不是会员进不去。”  
“你是想留我过夜吗？”索尔笑着戳穿了对方的那句台词。  
洛基感觉索尔的个子那么大，在他的双人床上占据了不少空间，可是那天晚上，听着对方安稳的心跳声，他睡得前所未有的踏实。

35.  
周二是约顿知音编辑部的定稿日，一大早洛基就忙得脚不着地。  
在确认了五月刊物主题，“如何给你们的性爱增加刺激”之后，他打算跟广告商一起吃个工作简餐。  
中城终于沾染了一些春天的气息，公园里面的草地逐渐发出绿来，洛基坐在自己的办公室里面咬着笔杆思考要跟客户商议的具体项目，纸质媒体的收入越发低微，这个季度广告竞标的价格又下去了一些。  
正在他要喊卡罗莱帮忙订位的时候，他的私人手机突然响了起来。  
「搞不好是索尔约他一起吃晚餐。」洛基的黑色屏幕里面印出这位而立之年的男子笑得如同花季少女一样的景象。  
“喂，是洛基吗。”电话那头传来的却是一个怯生生的女人的声音，“你的父亲住院了。”  
洛基询问了具体心电图和心脏照影的诊疗情况以后，挂断了电话。  
他没有通知达茜和卡罗莱，擅自离开了办公室，走出洛克菲勒中心的时候，街上黄色的出租车堵成了一条长龙，在下沉广场的台阶上坐满了看起来兴高采烈的孩子们。天空中浮着一个巨大的充气玩具，色彩斑斓，倒是抽象得看不出是什么动物。  
那个老家伙果然知道保命，特意选择了一家以心脏病为专长的医院治疗，位于离开自己大约二十五个街区以外。听说那里的医疗费用接近天价，洛基祈祷了一下希望他父亲老奸巨猾地给自己买了高额保险。  
接着他解开自己的领带，沿着第七大道徐徐往下城的方向走过去。穿过时代广场的时候，洛基忍不住停下脚步看了看将他紧紧包围的那一片摩天大楼。红色和绿色的股票指数在波浪形的屏幕上经过，在他背后闪烁的广告牌上鲜红色的可口可乐标志正在发出强烈的光亮，那些金色的气泡在复古的玻璃瓶口上下翻腾。周围的各种游客都在起劲地拍摄照片，玻璃幕墙像是一片片的液晶屏幕，炫耀声响得令他的心脏突然有些过速。  
洛基突然感到有点头晕，他担心自己可能有点生病了。  
他脖颈上的动脉有些跳动，突突作响。  
他突然想起来在他十四岁的某一天。  
他那个向来有些肥胖的导师突然在他上英文课的时候将他喊出教室，“洛基，你需要马上离开学校，你的母亲病了。”  
后来几个星期的事情，洛基都有些记不太清楚。  
他只知道自己浑浑噩噩背着一个双肩包独自从西斯罗机场飞到了肯尼迪机场。在那里，他父亲的两个秘书接待了他。  
洛菲森先生在五个工作日后才出现，听说他之前去东京出差。  
他记得自己在他父亲巨大空旷公寓里的那个小房间。里面的装饰很像宾馆，床单和枕头都是雪白的，橱柜里面挂着白色的浴袍，连带的卫生间里面的毛巾也是纯白的。在那个夜里，他听着窗外警笛的声音陷入了失眠。  
直到凌晨两三点的时候，老头子似乎回家了，拖着一个行李箱，轮子在木头地板上发出格楞格楞的声响。  
“你还没睡？”他的声音听起来有点劳累。  
洛基警惕地把被子掖了一下，抬头看着背光站着的男人。客厅里面的台灯把他的身体描成了一个修长的剪影，那个黑影对他说，“快睡吧，明天我带你去好好玩玩。”  
第二天洛菲森先生请假带洛基去时代广场留影，那是九十年代初，许多犹太人在用巨大的录音机放着音乐，吸引游人去购买意大利钻石。那两个卖巧克力的商店刚刚开门，门口大摆长龙。  
他父亲让他的秘书给洛基买了一包颜色五彩缤纷的巧克力豆。  
“你喜欢嘛？”他绿色的眼睛盯着洛基的绿色眼睛。  
洛基咬紧牙齿，「可是他已经不是一个孩子了，不是那么轻易就能被糖果收买的。」

36.  
“嘿，要不要一起吃晚饭？”  
“我请你吃葱爆牛肉。”  
“或者我给你做一份牛排怎么样。”  
“牛排买好了，还是有机的，特别贵，你来不来。”  
索尔皱着眉头看着自己手机屏幕上发出去的那几个绿色的框框。  
周一早上在洛基的公寓跟他道别以后，洛基看起来心情不错，还主动吻了吻他的脸颊。他们两个说好了在周末前再一起吃个晚饭，洛基还说应该趁这个机会去见见情趣用品店老板家到底是多么腐败淫乱。  
可是之后他的简讯却都石沉大海，他已经接近一个星期没有联络上洛基了。  
开始发出去的简讯还是蓝色的，显示已经传送，今天的这几条变成了绿色。  
他耐不住性子拨了个电话过去，传来却是洛基冷冰冰的来电答铃。  
“您好，我现在在忙，请留言。”  
「他应该没有做什么得罪洛基的事情吧。」索尔抓抓头回想他们上一次见面的情景，在他背后的沙发上，芬尼尔把一块骨头咬得咯咯作响。  
在送完一批货以后，索尔跳上了地铁，准备去洛基的办公室找他。  
虽然无数次告诫自己，洛基洛菲森可是畏惧承诺界的翘楚，他还是忍不住有些担心。  
果然一个人心再大，在在乎的人面前，总是不免显得有些卑微的。索尔再一次走进约顿知音编辑部的时候那么想着。  
面前的那个助理，他隐约记得叫卡罗莱的那个，在看到他的时候睁大眼睛，做出了一个非常具有戏剧化的表情。  
“你是我们老板的男朋友！”那个女生口无遮拦地大喊。  
「呃…他只是来了一次编辑部，怎么就突然变成洛基的男朋友了。」  
在她身边，那个深色头发，胸部相当丰满的助理用力拍打了卡罗莱的背部，看起来用上了十成的功力，把那个个子瘦高点的女生打得前后摇摆成了波浪线，“卡罗莱，你别胡说。我觉得他们只是炮友。”  
「呃…这句话一点都没有比之前那句好…」  
完全无视了索尔脸上表情的纠结，卡罗莱转过头补充，“不不不，不可能，上礼拜我经常看到洛菲森主编捏着他的手机，一脸淫笑，特别特别可怕。”接着她像是突然意识到什么一样转过脸对索尔说，“你不会告诉主编我说他淫笑吧…”  
索尔忍不住扶额，“放心，我只是来找洛基的。他在办公室吗？”  
卡罗莱站起身来皱着眉头说，“这个礼拜洛菲森主编因为家庭紧急情况请假了，他今天也不在。”  
深色头发的女生瞥着索尔的脸说，“洛菲森主编的父亲因为生病住院了，他应该这些天都在医院照顾他。”  
“达茜！”卡罗莱急忙转过脸，“洛菲森主编跟我们特别交代过不要把他家里的情况告诉外人！”  
达茜用嘴唇吹了吹她刚涂好的红色指甲油挑挑眉毛说，“唔，那可是说外人，我觉得炮友之间应该坦诚相待。”  
还不等她们两个争出个胜负，索尔急切地问，“你能告诉我他父亲的医院在哪里吗？”  
卡罗莱把地址写在了一张黄色的便签纸上塞给了他，“喏，离这里不是很远。”  
“谢谢你，”索尔做了个感谢的手势。  
黑色头发的达茜喊了句，“别以为我们是在帮你忙，我们只是觉得生活性福的主编比较好对付而已。”  
索尔把头发别在耳朵后面，咬了咬牙说，“我不是你们主编的炮友，我是他的男朋友。”  
在两个姑娘发出的惊叹声中，索尔转身按了下楼的电梯。  
他有些焦急。  
他知道虽然洛基嘴硬，但是其实他心里还是挺在乎他的父亲。  
他要孤注一掷、不顾一切地冲去洛菲森先生所在的医院，捧着鲜花，像是老友记里面瑞秋冲去机场向罗斯表白那样，他想要陪在洛基身旁，尤其是在他脆弱的时候。

37.  
他爹躺在床上端着一小盒子红色果冻，看着早新闻。  
在床边的沙发上，洛基咬着手指恨恨用眼神将他爹千刀万剐。  
“你怎么还不回去上班。”劳菲的鼻孔里面插着呼吸管，一改往日一丝不苟的老年钻石单身汉的形象，他额角的两簇白发因为缺乏发胶而黏在他脸上。  
洛基突然对自己的更年期产生了强烈的担心，他忧郁地用手指顺了顺头发，把眼睛投在他爹身上，“你怎么还不死？我都计划好怎么安排你的遗产了。”  
劳菲向天翻了个白眼，似乎习惯了他的亲儿不分昼夜地挑战他的耐心，“你知道，你一个礼拜不上班也没有人打电话来找你，说明你在你们杂志社根本就不是不可或缺的。这证明你事业的失败。”  
“我对亚利桑那的房地产颇有兴趣，也许我可以在那里买一处豪宅…”  
“你应该回去上班。”  
“啊，说起来阿拉斯加也不错，那里税少，我还可以去赏鲸。”  
“阿拉斯加的房地产不会有前途的。”  
“我知道，反正又不是花我的钱。”  
“我一个子都不会留给你。”  
“可惜我的名字似乎在你公司的董事会中唷。”  
“我明天就叫律师来给我改遗嘱。”  
“小心我的靴子踩扁你的氧气管。”  
“你敢弑父？”  
“我向来中意俄狄浦斯的情节。”  
两双颜色相仿的绿眼睛对视，迸发出激烈的火花。  
劳菲叹了口气，躺平在枕头上，“说真的，你快回去工作吧，我没事。”  
“你管得着，医院的干燥度正好适合我，这两天在这里呆着好像做了个spa，我觉得我的皮肤都光滑了。”洛基把腿堂而皇之地翘到病床上。  
劳菲用手指按了按手上的小遥控器，把床背支了起来，“洛基，我不会那么快就死的，世界上可没那么好的事。”  
约顿杂志情感主编撇撇嘴，“我当然知道，我觉得你应该会在九十岁那年因为磕太多伟哥而心肌梗塞。”「咦，这个死法好像挺熟悉的，他是不是在哪里听过。」  
“其实你老是那么吊儿郎当的，我也是不太放心。”劳菲最终从牙齿里面心不甘情不愿地挤出来一句，“我希望你能来我的公司，帮我做事。”  
“你知道我对数字不感兴趣，金融什么的，贵圈真乱，贵圈不能更乱。”  
“你不富有。”他老爹又一把尖刀刺中他的膝盖。  
“我有自己的公寓，也买得起八百针埃及床单，对于一位单身基佬来说，这应该够了吧？”  
他爹猛咳嗽了几声，“你这是向我出柜？”  
“说的好像你以前不知道我是基佬一样。”  
劳菲盯着他看了两眼，“我的心理医生跟我说我应该跟你好好谈谈，他说我们之间的父子关系不健康。”  
他父亲向来不爱谈心，这句话来得突然，吓得主编手一抖，“怎么？行星要撞地球，世界要毁灭了？”  
“我只希望你能幸福。”劳菲无视了他儿子回答执着地说。  
“这句话不是爹妈说给他们没有考上大学的子女听的吗？你什么意思…”洛基高声质问。  
“你像你母亲，而你母亲爱你…”  
“请不要莫名其妙地引用霍比特人的台词。”洛基仰起脸盯着他父亲，“不过我很高兴你没有挂，毕竟在这个世界上很难找到比你更尖酸刻薄难伺候的老头子。”  
在他爹能想出回应之前，一个棕色卷发的护士小姐推门而入，“洛菲森先生，有人找您。”  
“好好好，帮我把氧气导管拔了给我找一面镜子和一把梳子。”劳菲把床又直起来一点。  
护士小姐尴尬地答，“不是来找您的，是找另一位洛菲森先生。”  
“哈哈！”洛基从沙发上一跃而起，“你还敢说我在约顿知音不是不可或缺的角色？我倒是要看看哪个员工来跪舔我了。”  
他推开病房门出去的时候，身后追来他爹的一句，“你知道有个叫互联网的东西吗？上世纪九十年代发明的！现在没人还在看杂志！”

38.  
身高六尺四，年近而立的索尔站在私人医院的门廊。  
这家高级医院看起来价值不菲，前台上摆着一大束漂亮的马蹄莲花。几个护士马不停蹄地忙乱着，他几乎能看到漫天飞舞的针筒和纱布。  
他手里捧着一束花，由红玫瑰、紫罗兰和野百合组成，红蓝白三种迥然不同的颜色搭配在一起，丑得简直惨绝人寰。  
护士小姐暗暗扼腕，这位长相如此帅气的男子居然是个色盲。  
这时候已经是夜晚了，玻璃门外的天空一片漆黑，外面的马路上走过不少行人，在霓虹灯的照射下，一排排斑驳的影子掉在索尔脚边的大理石地面上。他抬头的时候，看到洛基从住院区方向的走廊走了过来。  
一瞬间，他还以为自己穿越时空。  
他永远忘不了那个雨天，洛基绿色眼睛下晕开的黑色眼线，和他嘴边叼着的香烟。  
可是眼前的男人，既没有化哗众取宠的妆，也没有抽烟。  
这可是约顿杂志情感主编，金融巨鳄洛菲森家族的独生子，他知道洛基经常行走于各种时尚场合，和不少社会名流有所往来。而从阴影里面逐渐浮现的男人头发一团混乱，身上穿着一件有油渍的白色大T恤，脸上带着一副看起来并没有度数的黑框眼镜，脚上甚至踩着一双简直不可能出现在洛基字典里的人字拖。  
他那位精巧优雅的前男友简直无迹可寻，面前的男人邋遢得不成人形。  
浑身上下唯一还能认出来的就是对方绿色的眼睛，在大堂的水晶灯的光线当中闪闪发亮。  
不过索尔估计自己现在看起来也不怎么体面。  
他是一路从洛克菲勒中心跑到医院来的，像是一个恋爱中的男人。  
洛基和他对视的一刹那，下巴几乎快要垂到胸口。  
他看着对方像是热锅上的蚂蚁一样把宽大的白色T恤在腰间打了一个结，掩盖那一小滩油渍。  
“你…你来这里干嘛。”洛基洛菲森慢悠悠地走过来，脸上带着佯装出来的矜持。他取下眼镜，把他塞入宽松的垮裤口袋。  
索尔的目光一时在对方的脸上迷了路，他一直知道洛基长得很有味道。即便是现在这个状况也是，他冷硬的五官在温柔的黄色灯光下柔和了许多，浅绿色的眼睛中泛出金色的痕迹，他的嘴唇被上排牙齿咬了一下，显得格外鲜红。  
「这个看脸的世界真是太冷酷了。」  
“我去你公司找你，他们说你父亲住院了。是他们给我你的地址的。”  
洛基挫败地扶额，「能不能不回约顿编辑部了，他简直不能想象卡罗莱和达茜脸上幸灾乐祸的笑容」，“他没事，估计他会活得比你我都久…那你手上为什么要拿着红白蓝的花…我听说中国人把那个颜色搭配叫做蛇皮袋，LV有一年某季曾经出过一个手提袋…”  
“这是送你的。”索尔把那束花塞在洛基手里，“这是我巨大的浪漫动作。”  
“你说什么？”洛基费解地看着他，似乎觉得对方嗑药磕high了，或者是脑震荡了。  
“等等，等等。”索尔从口袋里面抽出来他的手机，点了点音乐，公放出来了一阵音乐。  
“Oh a kiss is still a kiss 啊，《卡萨布兰卡》中的亲吻  
In Casablanca 缠绵依旧  
A kiss is not a kiss without your sigh 失去你的叹息，温情不再  
Please come back to me 回到我的身边来  
In Casablanca 随着《卡萨布兰卡》  
I love you more and more each day 时光虽流逝  
As time goes by 对你的爱恋却与日俱增……”  
“你究竟在干嘛，别人要围观了。”洛基紧张地四下张望着，两个护士正在向他们的方向指指点点。  
索尔的蓝色眼睛里面好像放了一个宇宙的星辰，“洛基，我是来跟你说……”  
「这难道是告白……」洛基盯着眼前的前男友，「为什么他突然有一丝小期待。」  
“我是来跟你说，即使你不对我说我爱你也没关系。我原谅你了。”  
洛基手里的红白蓝顿时绽放在了索尔的外套上。

39.  
结果他们两个也不知道怎么的来到了索尔的公寓。  
「索尔说医院离开他的公寓比较近，而且他家楼下有味道不错的贝果。」  
洛基第一次见到他前男友的家。  
小客厅大约十几平米的，摆了一个很小的彩电和一张白色亚麻布沙发。客厅是半开放结构的，接连着小卧室。硕大的床铺占了一半地方,上面叠着干净的两条黑白色格子被单.  
房间里没有拉窗帘，月光洒了半个乱糟糟的床铺。  
“这是啥？”洛基捏着一条粉红色蕾丝丁字裤对着索尔挑眉。  
回答他的是对方的舌头。  
洛基洛菲森于是也很没有节操地让手指穿过了索尔金色的头发将他往自己的方向拽了过来，他用力地回应着对方求欢的嘴唇，不甘示弱地用舌头撬开对方的牙齿。索尔捏着他的肩膀，手上用得力气像是可以在他的皮肤上烙下些什么痕迹。  
他们的身体之间毫无距离，索尔的嘴里有种咖啡的苦味，让他有些忘我。  
混乱之中他身上那件破破烂烂的（医院为他准备的）白色T恤被扯下了他的肩膀，索尔轻轻咬着他的脖颈，用手指轻轻刮擦他耳边敏感的皮肤。  
“你就是来找我打炮的…”洛基绝望地说。  
索尔抬起头，他的脸上有些情欲，还有些疑惑，“我以为我向你表白了。”  
“你说你原谅我了。”洛基的腿不由自主地挂上了对方的胯骨，他的后背碰到了背后的墙壁，一阵凉意让他的皮肤上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“十年前，”索尔褪去了对方的裤子，将手指圈住洛基的阴茎，嘴唇顺着主编先生的身体一路吻了下去，时不时徘徊在他的胸前，“我跟你说过我爱你。”  
他盯着他这位冷酷无情无理取闹的前男友，他的两颊发红，黑色的头发因为流汗而更加凌乱，黏在他的额头和脸颊上面，还有几缕掉在他的颈窝。他的表情看起来甚至有些懒惰，像是一只晒足了太阳的猫，眯着眼睛，露出还留着一条绿色边的瞳孔。  
“你记恨我？”前男友开口说，喉咙沙哑，语气中有点挑衅。  
“我一直在等你回应我。”索尔用双手轻而易举地抬起了那位同样身高腿长的男人，让他的双腿在自己的腰间交叉，他带着他摇摇摆摆地向那张乱七八糟的床铺走过去。  
“啊！操。”洛基的身体碰到床单的时候，对方的胸膛便压了过来。  
索尔带着茧子的手围住了他们两个人火热的欲望，相互摩擦着。  
洛基的指甲一个个陷入到对方的肩膀，留下一个个半月形状的小红印。  
像是两只一争高下的兽类，两条离开了水的鱼，他们交换着粗重的喘息。  
阴茎分泌出来的前液让动作显得格外润滑，洛基不由自主地挺着胯，想把自己往对方的拳头里面送深一点。  
索尔掌心和他的阴茎的温度似乎很高，灼伤了他的神经，他感觉自己的脑汁像是变成了一大滩浆糊，分分钟要从自己的耳道里面流出去。  
对方的鼻息喷在他的脸上，他睁开眼看着索尔金色的长发落在他被汗水濡湿的肩膀上，他的表情有些隐忍。  
“如果我永远不回应你呢？”洛基在这个时候好死不死、不甘示弱地说。  
索尔睨了他一眼，手上的速度逐渐加快，他对准洛基的喉咙轻轻咬了一口，在痛处当中，约顿知音主编得到了高潮。他的前男友也继续摩擦着他的大腿和已经过于敏感的阴茎，将湿漉漉的存粮消耗在他的小腹上。  
“你会回应我的，总有一天。”在高潮的余韵中，洛基突然丧失了争辩的心思，他张开嘴接受了对方的吻。  
“我操！这是什么！”五分钟后他指着床脚大喊大叫起来。  
已经沉入睡眠的索尔睁开眼睛，“哦，那是我的狗，芬尼尔。芬尼尔，这是我的男朋友洛基洛菲森。”说完，他又倒头睡了过去。  
「不对啊，这狗难道目击了他们火热的性爱全过程？」  
「不对啊，刚才索尔是不是叫他男朋友了？」  
洛基闭上眼，嘴角忍不住挂上了一个得意的笑容。

40.  
夏天到了，西村马路上的人来来往往络绎不绝。  
街道两边的房子是马克吐温式样的，棕色的砖墙上面攀着常春藤，阳光穿过那些防火铁楼梯在转缝上面留下了有些繁复的斑驳影子。街角有几个衣衫不整的人抱着吉他卖唱，一股新出炉的面包味道飘扬在空气里面。  
太阳伞下面有张摆不平的铁桌子，影子里面探出来一条结实的蜜色胳膊，接着钻出来一个高大的金发男子，他执住红色绿色相间的立地伞，将位置挪动了一下，低头问：“现在好点了吗？”  
坐在伞下面的是约顿知音主编洛基洛菲森，他的鼻尖被太阳晒得有些红，一边戳着一小杯血腥玛丽，一边语调刻薄地说：“再往左边挪三寸，今天这个阳光那么毒，我眼睛都要花了。”  
在他旁边，一只大狗的头蹭了过来，洛基抬抬眼皮，把桌上涂着黄油的面包丢在地上一块，芬尼尔兴奋地吠了一声。  
索尔把伞撑开调整了位置，过了会才坐下来，从洛基手里接过勾着花体字的早午餐菜单：“真的不试试这里的咖啡，味道不错。”  
洛基冷笑一声：“你应该知道我对咖啡有着超乎常人的追求。”过了一会他选中的烟熏三文鱼三明治被端上了桌子，黑发的主编突然开始坐立不安，“索尔，我突然想起来今天编辑部有个紧急会议要开。”  
索尔奥丁森看了他一眼说：“胡扯，我早就跟卡罗莱和达茜打听过，你不仅今天没有会议，接下来整个周末都没有会议。”  
洛基颓丧地靠在椅子上，用叉子挑了挑盘子里面凌乱的土豆块，过了会又说：“我在新泽西看中了一块风水宝地，面朝海湾，风景绝佳，特别适合给老混蛋下葬。不是我说什么，虽然我出身不可考，毕竟是洛菲森家三代单传的独子。这个事情传到老混蛋耳朵里面，估计他两脚一蹬能直接跳进红衫木棺材…”  
索尔笑出声来：“洛基，你爸爸知道你是基佬，不要说你爸爸了，连对面那个卖热狗的大叔都知道你是基佬。”  
洛基把框式眼睛从鼻梁上取下来折叠起来塞进口袋，绿色的眼睛飞快在索尔的脸上扫过，说真的有时候他挺羡慕这个盲目乐观的大个子，隔了十几年时光，他还是跟当年遇见的那个抱着橄榄球笑得露出一口白牙的小屁孩没啥太大的不同。索尔在金色的睫毛下面回看他，弯着嘴角笑了笑，眼睛像是上帝从秋天的天空中拆下来一角，特意安在他眼眶里面那样的蓝。  
他叹了口气，放在桌上的手指头动了动，他看见索尔盯着他的手指看了一会，把自己带着茧子的手掌盖在了他手背上面。两道目光渐渐交汇在一起。索尔对他说：“都那么久了，别担心，我不怕你爸。”  
“那是因为你没有见过真正的恶魔。”洛基飞快地说。  
“怎么没见过，我跟他们中一个天天生活在一起。”  
洛基把手飞速抽出来拍打在索尔手腕：“哈，真幽默。”  
索尔笑起来，一边把餐巾递到他面前：“你嘴角沾到了。”  
血腥玛丽在他嘴唇旁边留下了一点点红色的印子，要不是马上要见岳父，索尔恨不得凑上去用舌头帮他擦干净。  
这时候一辆黑色的宾利车缓缓顺着石板路停靠在了街口，驾驶座的门打开，一个衣冠楚楚的驾驶员跨了出来，绕到后座去开门。  
洛基紧张地站起来，餐巾掉在地板上面，他飞快地问：“我看起来怎么样？”  
索尔说：“英俊得惨绝人寰。”  
他们两个的手指轻轻握在一起，索尔又好像很轻松地说：“别担心，我爱你。”  
洛基的眼睛盯着从车上走下来的洛菲森先生，他很紧张，喉结上下动了动，没有经过大脑思考就不假思索地说了出来：“我也爱你，帮我看看嘴角擦干净了吗？”

 

 

Fin


End file.
